Whatever It Takes
by Rahillion
Summary: For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(ShigureTohru)
1. News And Realizations

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Authors Notes: **Yeah, I absolutely adore the Shigure/Tohru pairing, so I decided to make my own Shiru fic. I hope it's good. I'm not what you call a master at making serious romance stories (I guess if that's what you wanna call 'em...) Fluff, yeah. I mean, just look at Catnip Confessions. It might be a Kyoru fluff lovers dream come true once I get a little further in the story. But yeah, back to the subject, I really hope it's likable for all you readers. **Also, possible future OOC-ness!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 1- News And Realizations

It started out as any other normal fall day in Shigure's house. Tohru was up early, cooking breakfast for everyone, and, as always, Yuki and Kyo were fighting. Shigure was now making his way out of his room to greet everyone and take his place at the table. He walked through the doorway, scratching the back of his head, and standing next to Tohru, taking a sneak peek at breakfast.

"Ah, I see our delicate little flower is preparing our morning meal for us." Shigure said, leaning over and inhaling the scent of meal. "Ahh, it smells delicious, Tohru-kun."

"Ohayo, Shigure-san!" Tohru said. "It should be finished here real soon, so you can go sit at the table if you'd like."

"Actually, I think I'll stay and help you carry out the plates." Shigure replied. "How's that sound?"

"Well, only if you want too." Tohru replied. She didn't like to burden people, especially Shigure. She had lived with him for almost two years and felt as if that was enough of a burden to him as it was.

"Why of course I do!" Shigure replied. "It'll save you a trip back and forth. And besides, I really do want to help."

"Okay then." Tohru said as she smiled at him.

_'She really does have the cutest smile...'_ Shigure thought as he smiled back. He then heard a beeping noise coming from the rice cooker on the counter next to the shelf with all the plates on it. "The rice must be done."

"It is." Tohru replied. "I'll just get a bowl to put it in."

"And I'll start to carry out the plates." Shigure said as he picked some up and carried them out into the dinning room.

Yuki and Kyo were sitting at the table when they saw Shigure walk out with the breakfast plates in his hands. They paled a bit at this. They both knew by experiance that Shigure was _not_ what you would call 'chef material'. Everything he cooked came out burned, all charcoal-like, and tasted like ashes. If this was his doing, then they both would rather starve.

"Sh-Shigure..." Yuki began. "Did you...cook breakfast this morning?"

"Who, me?" Shigure replied, setting the plates down. "Heavens no! Do you really think it'd look that mouthwatering if I made it?" They both looked at it inspectively.

"Good." Yuki stated. "That's Honda-san's cooking, not yours."

"But why are you carrying the plates out?" Kyo asked. "Tohru puttin' you to work or somethin'?"

"No, he offered." Tohru said as she walked in, putting the last of the plates down.

"Oh, that was nice of you, Shigure." Yuki said as he started to eat.

"Why, I couldn't let our delicate Tohru-kun do all the work by herself, now could I?" Shigure replied as he put his hands on Tohru's shoulders and put his face next to hers, causing her to blush a bit. "That would just be cruel!"

"Shigure, get off before she catches your vulgar cooties!" Yuki said.

"Or before I throw this table at you!" Kyo said.

"My, such violent and cold-hearted people we have in this house!" Shigure said as he let go of Tohru and sunk down to his spot at the table.

There they ate in almost complete silence, with the occasional bickering between Yuki and Kyo, until the phone rang.

"I got it!" Shigure said as he got up to his feet and walked into the hallway where the phone was. "Hello, Sohma Shigure speaking...Oh, Ha'ri, to what do I owe the pleasure to?...Are you serious?...But why does Akito want to see me?...Urgent? All right, I'll be right over...Bye, Ha'ri." Shigure then hung up the phone, then walked into the dining room.

"Who was on the phone?" Kyo asked.

"It was Ha'ri." Shigure replied.

"And what did he want?" Yuki asked.

"I have to go over to the main house." Shigure replied.

"For what?" Tohru asked.

"Akito wants to see me." Shigure said. "And that's what I came to tell you. I have to go now. Ha'ri said it was urgent. So...I guess I'll see you guys later." Kyo and Yuki just waved to him.

"Bye, Shigure-san." Tohru said.

"Bye, Tohru-kun." Shigure replied as he smiled, grabbing his coat, and walking off.

As Shigure walked away, Yuki took a look at his watch. "I guess we had better get going also. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

So they quickly picked up, did the dishes, and twenty minutes later, they were off to school.

* * *

At the main house, Shigure was wondering why Akito had wanted him, and why so urgently. As he walked in, he had seen Hatori and greeted him.

"Ohayo, Ha'ri!" Shigure said. Hatori looked up at him, a hint of anger and annoyance plastered across his face.

"Ohayo, Shigure." Hatori replied. "Akito's waiting for you in his room."

"Thank you, Ha'ri." Shigure replied as he put his coat down and followed Hatori to Akito's room. "Say, Ha'ri? You wouldn't happen to know why Akito summoned me here, would you?"

"It's some new rule he's got going on." Hatori replied. "It's rather foolish if you ask me. I think this one will make all the Juunishi rebel against him for good this time...At least I want to..."

"What is it?" Shigure asked. If this made Hatori want to go against Akito, then it had to have been, in Hatori's words, foolish.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hatori replied. "Now get in there, Shigure. Akito want's to see you..."

"Okay..." Shigure said as he and Hatori went into Akito's room.

He stepped in and sat down, bowing before Akito. It was dark, and a bit chilly, due to the cloudy fall sky outside. He looked around the room and found nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was in it's place and Akito was laying in his usual spot.

"Ohayo, Akito-sama." Shigure said.

"I'm glad to have seen you come, Shigure." Akito replied, his voice colder than the weather. "I want you to meet someone. Hatori, bring her in."

Silently, Hatori obeyed. He stepped outside for a monent, and came back with a woman beside him. She came and sat down, a few feet away from Shigure, and bowed down to Akito.

"Ohayo, Akito-sama." The woman said, her voice calm.

"Shigure, I would like you to meet Sohma Kohana-san." Akito said, without looking back at them. "Your new fiancee."

Shigure's eyes widened. "What!"

"Do I have to repeat myself, Shigure?" Akito replied, turning around to look at him. "Kohana-san is your new fiancee. She is to move in with you. And you two are to be married. Now go...I have other things to do." Shigure would've fought with him, but he knew it was a battle he couldn't win. So he bowed down one last time and stormed out, Hatori and Kohana following him.

Shigure just stormed off the Sohma Estate, leaving Hatori and Kohana by themselves.

"Let's go get your things, Kohana-san. We'll take them over to his place." Hatori said as he walked back.

"Yes, Hatori-san." Kohana said as she followed him back, watching Shigure in the distance.

_'Akito, how could you! I know you control this family, but this time you've gone too far!_ Shigure thought. _'Picking out who we marry! What a pathetic excuse to keep us in line!'_

* * *

"Wow, gym class was kind of tiring today." Tohru said as she walked into the house and took her shoes off and looked to see Shigure's there as well. "Oh, Shigure-san's home!"

"Maybe we can see what Akito wanted from him." Kyo said as he, Tohru, and Yuki walked into the kitchen to get a drink. They then all went into the living room, where they found Shigure. But he wasn't alone.

"Hello Shigure-san!" Tohru said as she, Yuki, and Kyo sat down at the table.

"Shigure, would you like to introduce us to your friend?" Yuki said.

"Oh, yeah..." Shigure said, pretending to be happy about this whole thing. "This is Sohma Kohana, my fiancee."

Everyone let out an audiable gasp around the table...And that's when Tohru felt a pang of jealousy and pain hit her heart.

End of chap 1! Kinda a crappy place to leave off, but it's one in the morning and I have to go to work tomorrow. Bummer...Anyways, please let me know how you like it! It's my first Shiru ficcie, so I wanna try my hardest on it!


	2. Questions And Answers

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Authors Notes:** Many thanx for the good reviews! Even though there was only 3, they were still good. They motivated me enough to write this chapter! So here ya go!** Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 2- Questions And Answers

"Wow, gym class was kind of tiring today." Tohru said as she walked into the house and took her shoes off and looked to see Shigure's there as well. "Oh, Shigure-san's home!"

"Maybe we can see what Akito wanted from him." Kyo said as he, Tohru, and Yuki walked into the kitchen to get a drink. They then all went into the living room, where they found Shigure. But he wasn't alone.

"Hello Shigure-san!" Tohru said as she, Yuki, and Kyo sat down at the table.

"Shigure, would you like to introduce us to your friend?" Yuki said.

"Oh, yeah..." Shigure said, pretending to be happy about this whole thing. "This is Sohma Kohana, my fiancee."

Everyone let out an audiable gasp around the table...And that's when Tohru felt a pang of jealousy and pain hit her heart.

_'Shi...Shigure? A fiancee? Since when?'_ Tohru thought as she looked at the couple. _'Was this a secret or something?'_

"Shigure, you have a fiancee?" Yuki asked, surprised by this sudden and random bit of news.

"I didn't even think he could get himself a girlfriend." Kyo stated. "But a fiancee?"

"Yes, quite surprising, isn't it Kyo?" Shigure said in a playfull voice, but it was fake. Shigure was still beyond angry at this whole situation. _'But wait 'til Yuki and Kyo hear about this...But I guess I should tell them about that now...'_

"Yuki, Kyo, can I talk to you in private?" Shigure asked.

"Sure." Yuki replied as he and Kyo got up and followed Shigure out of the room and into his writing room. Shigure leanded against the door with his head down, looking as if he was delivering some bad news.

"Where do I begin...?" Shigure said.

"What is it that you want to talk to us about?" Yuki asked.

"Just spit it out already." Kyo said. Shigure took a deep breath as he lifted up his head.

"Yuki...Kyo..." Shigure said, the usual playfullness in his voice gone. "My engagement to Kohana...Akito forced it on me and her..."

"What!" Yuki and Kyo nearly shouted in unison.

* * *

_'Why does it hurt so bad?'_ Tohru thought as she stared down at the table. _'I feel jealous and depressed all of a sudden...Right after Shigure told us he was getting married...What's making me feel this way?'_

"Tohru-kun, is something wrong?" Kohana asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine, Kohana-san." Tohru replied as she looked up. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Kohana asked. "You looked a bit sad..."

"Oh, I was just thinking about all the homework I have tonight. The teacher gave us alot more than usual." Tohru replied, even though she had the usual amout the class always got. She just didn't want Kohana to know what she was really thinking about.

"Oh really? I'll help if you want." Kohana replied as she smiled at Tohru.

"Only if it wont cause you any trouble." Tohru smiled back. _'Wow...She's very kind...And pretty...No wonder Shigure's marrying her...' _Tohru thought as she looked at Kohana. She had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a few stray strands framing her face and bright green eyes. But somehow, all of Kohana's good features only made Tohru feel worse.

* * *

"What are you saying!" Kyo asked. "You mean Akito actually picked out the person you're gonna marry!"

"Unfortuantely, yes." Shigure replied. "But that's just part of it...Akito is arranging marriages for all of the Juunishi...Meaning-!"

"Someone else is gonna pick out the person I marry!" Kyo said, outraged.

"But why?" Yuki replied. "Why is Akito doing this!"

"To keep us in line..." Shigure replied. "Akito wants more control over us, so he sees this as a way to do that..."

"Are you serious!" Kyo said. "I mean, this isn't some sick joke, right!"

"All Juunishi are going to have their future husbands and wives picked out for them?" Yuki asked. "Just like that?"

"I'm afraid that's how it is..." Shigure replied. He completely sympethised with the two. It felt as if their life was being planned out for them, and nobody likes that.

"How does he do it?" Yuki asked as he slumped down onto a cushion on the floor. "How can he just pair us up with some random person and not have a second thought about it?"

"Actually, Akito did think about this one." Shigure replied as he took a seat in his chair. Kyo also sat down between Shigure and Yuki.

"What do ya mean?" Kyo asked.

"Before he let the news slip, Akito had Hatori do some researching on what other Zodiacs would be compatable with us." Shigure replied. "Once Hatori finished the research, he gave it to Akito. He picks out a non-cursed Sohma with a compatable Zodiac and engages them to one of the cursed ones. So far, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Ritsu, and I have been paired up with someone. It's just the rest of the younger Juunishi that haven't been paired up yet."

"What about Akito?" Kyo asked. "Is he gonna get involved in this too?"

"What about Honda-san?" Yuki added. "She's considered part of the family. Akito even agreed to that himself back a year and a half ago. Remember, it was after the incident with Kyo's true form."

"With Akito, who knows?" Shigure replied. "As for Tohru-kun, you're right, Yuki. Tohru-kun is family in everything but name. We're not too sure, but Hatori says that the chances of her getting paired up with one of us is very high."

_'Hmm...I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I got paired up with Tohru...' _Both Yuki and Kyo thought.

"But there's a dark side to it..." Shigure said.

"What do you mean 'dark side'?" Yuki asked. Shigure then looked away as if he wanted to take it back.

* * *

"Look at the time!" Tohru said. "I have to start dinner!" Tohru was about to race off into the kitchen when she remembered Kohana sitting there. "Oh, I'm sorry! Kohana-san, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Actually, I'm moving in." Kohana replied. "As of tonight, I'll be living here."

"Really?" Tohru asked. _'It shouldn't really be any surprise...I mean, she's getting married to Shigure, right? It's only natural that married couples live together...'_

"Yeah." Kohana replied. "Hey, do you want some help with dinner? It could also give us a chance to get to know each other. I mean, we'll be living together, right?"

"Alright." Tohru replied. They both walked off into the kitchen and started working on dinner.

For a half an hour, everything was going fine, considering the fact that Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure still hadn't come out of the room, and Tohru and Kohana seemed to get along with each other, but Tohru couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Kohana.

"Okay, anything else you want, Kohana-san?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm, let's see..." Kohana said as she thought. "How about some codfish? I love that stuff."

"Alright, I'll go get some." Tohru said as she smiled and walked towards the fridge. As Tohru pulled the codfish out of the fridge, the phone rang.

"I got it." Kohana said as she walked out into the hall where the phone sat. "Hello, Sohma residence? Oh, Hatori-san, hello...Oh, Tohru-kun? Yes, I'll get her for you. Hold on." Kohana then stepped into the kitchen. "Tohru-kun, it's for you."

"For me?" Tohru asked.

"Yep, it's Hatori-san." Kohana said as she walked up next to Tohru. "Go on, I'll finish this up."

"Okay, thanks." Tohru said as she stepped out into the hallway and picked up the phone. "Hello, Hatori-san?...To the main house? Sure, when do you want me over?...Right now? Is it that urgent?...Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." Tohru then returned to the kitchen.

"So what did Hatori-san want?" Kohana asked as she sliced the codfish.

"That's what I came to tell you." Tohru replied. "He wants me to come to the main house right now. So...When the others come out, will you tell them I'm not here?"

"Sure thing." Kohana said.

"Thank you, Kohana-san." Tohru said with a smile and turned away. "Bye!"

"Bye, Tohru-kun!" Kohana replied. "And take a coat with you! You'll freeze to death out there!"

"Okay!" Tohru replied and was out the door and down the street that led to the Sohma Estate.

* * *

"Spit it out, Shigure!" Kyo said. He hated it when Shigure had something to say, but wouldn't say it.

"C'mon, Shigure." Yuki said, trying to get him to talk just like Kyo did. "What is it that you're not telling us?" Shigure sat there for a minute before drawing in a deep breath.

"When...When Akito deciedes the engagements..." Shigure said, his voice shaking a bit. "He...He turns them...He turns them into..."

"Into what" Yuki asked. But just when Shigure looked like he was about to answer, Kohana opened the door.

"Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but dinner's ready." Kohana said.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Shigure said, quickly changing his addittude. "Yuki, Kyo, get up so we can go eat our delicious dinner!" They both got up without an argument and trudged onward into the dinning room. Shigure followed after them, but was stopped by Kohana.

"You were telling them, weren't you, Shigure?" Kohana asked, as she looked down a bit.

"They have every right to know, Kohana." Shigure replied, his voice a bit solemn.

"And did you tell them everything?" Kohana asked.

"No..." Shigure replied as he walked towards the dinning room."Not yet...I was about to, though..."

Twenty minutes later, they were all seated and eating until Yuki broke the silence.

"Where's Honda-san?" Yuki asked. "It's been twenty minutes since dinner started and she still hasn't shown up..."

"Oh, that's because she went to the main house." Kohana said.

"What!" Shigure asked as he paled a bit. _'Akito's not serious is he! He's not really going to-! Is he...?'_

Then without warning, Shigure got up and raced towards the phone.

"Woah, where are you going!" Kyo shouted.

"I have to call someone!" Shigure shouted back as he took the phone and dragged it as far in his writing room as the cable would allow. As the reciver rung, he grew more worried and impatient until a voice on the other end eased his worries a bit. "Hatori, it's Shigure! Look, I need to know, is Tohru-kun really over there!...She...She is?...Is Akito really going to...I can't belive this...She'll...O-okay...Just don't let anything bad happen, please...Bye, Hatori..." Shigure just placed the phone back on the reciver and slowly got and placed it back on the table in the hallway. He stood there in a daze until Yuki came out to check on him.

"Shigure..." Yuki said. "Is everything alright?"

"Remember when I told you that Tohru-kun could possibly become engaged to one of the Juunishi?" Shigure asked. Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "Well...She has been...But the worst part of it is..."

"Is what, Shigure!" Yuki asked. "Tell me, I want to know!"

Shigure just looke up at Yuki with a grim, apologetic smile as he said his next words.

End of chap. 2! Hmm...Another cliffie. And an evil one at that. I must enjoy leaving you guys hanging at such suspensful-ish parts of the story. Well, I gotta go to sleep. Til next chapter!


	3. The Visit With Akito

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Authors Notes:** Yay! More reviews! I'm surprised that people like this story. Thank you!

**_Important Notice! Must Read: _**I forgot to mention this in the beggining of the fic, but here it is now. This Shiru fic is kinda different from others that you might've read. It's like a different approach on how they get together. Unusual yes, but it works with the story like you wouldn't belive. I'm not going to spoil it, so read on.** Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 3- The Visit With Akito

"Shigure..." Yuki said. "Is everything alright?"

"Remember when I told you that Tohru-kun could possibly become engaged to one of the Juunishi?" Shigure asked. Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "Well...She has been...But the worst part of it is..."

"Is what, Shigure!" Yuki asked. "Tell me, I want to know!"

Shigure just looked up at Yuki with a grim, apologetic smile as he said his next words.

* * *

"How nice of you to come on such short notice, Honda Tohru-san." Akito said as he sat in front of Tohru.

"Well, you said it was urgent, so I just couldn't say no, Akito-san." Tohru replied with a small smile, and showing no signs of fear. Ever since the incident with Kyo and his true a year and a half ago, she had visited with Akito on a regular basis. With every visit, she became less afraid of him and started to trust him more and more.

"How very like you...Here, Honda-san, are you thirsty?" Akito asked as he pushed a cup of hot tea in front of Tohru. "It's just been made. It's my own special recipe..."

"Oh, thank you, Akito-san." Tohru replied as she picked it up and took a sip. She felt the warm liquid go down her throat and warm up her insides as the after taste of raspberry and lemon lingered on her taste buds.

"Wow, that's delicious, Akito-san." Tohru replied. "It's very...Very...Uh-ugh!" The teacup slid out of Tohru's hands as she felt a strange pain take over her body.

_'Wha...What's happening to me! Why do I hurt so much!'_ Tohru thought in pain a she fell over to her side and started squirming around in pain. _'It hurts so bad! Somebody help me! Shigure! Yuki! Kyo! Anybody! Make it stop!'_

"Why, Tohru-kun...I belive you're crying." Akito said as he layed down next to her and rested his head in his hand proped up on it's elbow, watching her. "Tell me, does it hurt that bad?"

"A-Akito-san...Wh-why...?" Tohru asked as she felt her insides burn.

"Honda Tohru, you are considered part of this family." Akito said as he lifted a finger to wipe a few stray tears off her face. "You're family in everything, but two things. But, luckily, I can easily change those two things."

"Nnh! What do you mean, Akito-san!" Tohru nearly shouted. The pain seemed to be getting worse. Akito gave an evil smirk as he said his next words.

"As of now..." Akito said, sick amusement rolling off with every word. "Honda Tohru exists no more..."

* * *

"...Instead, Tohru-kun will be known as Sohma Tohru..." Shigure said, his head hanging low. "Part of the cursed Juunishi..."

Yuki stood there in shock. He couldn't belive his ears, and truth be told, he didn't want to either.

"W-wait..."Yuki stammered. "You...You mean to say that Honda-san is...Is now...But how? How can Akito do that!"

"It's a special potion." Kohana said as she seemed to appear out of nowhere, Kyo behind her with a stunned look on his face.

"A what!" Kyo asked.

"When Akito engages the Sohma, he makes them drink this tea." Kohana replied. "They turn into either their zodiac, or one that's compatable with the one they're being engaged too. I drank it, and I became the year of the snake, my own zodiac."

"But how...Why?" Yuki stammered as he felt his knees growing weak. "Why Honda-san?"

"I'll kill him." Kyo said, his voice filled with venom. "I'LL RIP HIS HEART OUT FOR DOING THIS TO TOHRU!" Kyo then punched the wall so hard that he broke right through it. Usually, Shigure would just say things like, 'Kyo, please be gentle to my house!' or, 'Stop that! The main house isn't paying for repairs anymore!'. But this time, he just didn't care. Tohru, his 'delicate flower', was now in the hands of Akito, who all the Sohma feared, and was being turned into a Sohma. Forced to endure the curse they had carried for centuries, and forced to marry one of their own. This wasn't the life he had wanted her to have. Not one as dark and depressing as the life the Sohma's led.

_'Why can't this just be a bad dream?' _Shigure thought as he walked away from the scene to seek refuge in his bedroom. _'Why can't I just wake up? Why is Akito doing this? Why is he putting Tohru-kun in this? She doesn't deserve this...Not this kind of life...It'll only hurt her...'_

For countless hours, Shigure just layed in his bed, tossing and turning as he tried to think of what was happening to Tohru right now. He couldn't help but feel like something strange was happening. And he couldn't help but feel that whatever this strange thing was would bring nothing but future disaster. It was a feeling he just couldn't shake off.

Finally, at close to three in the morning, Shigure finally decied to fall asleep. In his mind, he didn't want too, but his body took more control. He looked out at the pale blue full moon and whispered before he closed his dark eyes.

"Tohru-kun...Please be safe..."

* * *

It was a little after six in the morning when Shigure woke up. He'd only managed about three hours of sleep and felt exauhsted from worry and lack of sleep.

_'I guess that's the price I pay for worrying...'_ Shigure thought as he quietly crept down the stairs. The house showed no signs of life. And no signs of Tohru. _'She wasn't in her room either...So, that means...'_

"...She never came home last night..." Shigure said, feeling unusually nauseous. He didn't want anything to eat, so he grabbed a newspaper and went out onto the porch. Hopefully that would help clear his mind.

Outside, the sky was still dim. The sun hadn't risen yet, but there was still enough light for Shigure to read.

For little over an hour, Shigure sat with the newspaper in his hands. He didn't read it. He just stared at it blankly, his mind elsewhere.

He then threw the paper at his side and rubbed his tired eyes as he leaned back. _'Why am I just sitting and staring at a newspaper...Why am I not out there looking for her...Something could've happened to her...'_

That thought seemed to have motivated Shigure enough, but when he looked up, he stopped all motion.

In the distance, he saw a lone figure staggering their way towards the house, almost as if they were forcing themselves to keep walking until they got there. As the figure got closer, he couldn't make out any facial features, but he could see that she had silver hair with a brown tint to it, and her clothes were torn. When she got closer, she lifted her face so that he could see her face. Shigure's heart skipped a few beats when he saw her face.

"To...Tohru-kun!" Shigure nearly shouted as he jumped up to see her.

"Shi...Gure-s...San..." Tohru forced out when he came to her. She stummbled a bit when he got closer.

"Tohru-kun, are you alright!" Shigure asked as he grabbed her shoulders to help support her.

"Shi...Shigure-san...I..." Tohru said, her voice hoarse.

"Tohru-kun, where were you last night?" Shigure asked as he looked into her exauhsted eyes. They were now a darker, steely-blue color, unlike her bright blue eyes. "Tohru-kun, your eyes...And your hair...What happened to you last night? Why didn't you come home! I was worried sick! Tohru-kun?"

"Shigure-san...I don't feel good..." Tohru said as she passed out and landed into Shigure's chest. That's when he realized how warm she was. He put his hand up to her forehead and pulled back almost as soon as he sat it there.

_'Oh my God...She has a fever...And a dangerously high one, too...' _Shigure thought as he picked Tohru up and carried her into the house.

"Yuki! Kyo! Somebody call Hatori!" Shigure shouted loud enough to wake up all the occupants in the house. He had placed Tohru on the couch and raced towards the kitchen to get a cold wet cloth to put on her forhead.

"Shigure, what is it!" Kohana asked as she raced into the kitchen after hearing Shigure's desparate plea. She then looked down to what Shigure was tending too and her eyes widened. "Shigure...Is that...Tohru-kun...?"

"Yes, now please go and call Hatori." Shigure begged as he dabbed the cloth on Tohru's pale face. "She has an insane fever...It's high enough to possibly kill her...Now please, go."

Almost instantly, Kohana shot out of the living room and into the hallway where the phone was and frantically dialed Hatori's number.

"Uh, Hello, Sohma Hatori speaking..." Came the dazed voice of a newly awoken Hatori.

"Hatori, it's Kohana!" Kohana replied. "You need to come over right now! It's Tohru-kun! Shigure found her and she has a dangerous fever!"

"Slow down, Kohana." Hatori replied. "Now, Shigure found her with a fever?" _'I thought Tohru-kun was with Akito all night...'_

"Yes!" Kohana replied.

"How high?" Hatori asked as he started to get dressed.

"Shigure said it could kill her!" Kohana replied frantically.

_'That high!' _Hatori thought as he grabbed some random clothes out of his closet. "Alright, Kohana listen to me. Take Tohru-kun to her room and put her in some thin night clothes. Her building up body heat from her fever isn't going to help any. Fill up a bowl with cold water, but put ice in it too. And change it about every two minutes. We need to get it down as fast as we can. I'll be right over okay? Just do as I say until I get there."

"Okay." Kohana replied as she hung up the phone to do what Hatori had instructed.

* * *

"Hatori, where are you!" Kyo said as he glanced out the window, the averted his gaze and watched Shigure and Kohana take care of Tohru. She looked terrible. She looked paler than ever as she layed in her bed, wearing nothing but one of Shigure's tank tops that he usually wore under one of his suits whenever he wore one. She looked ghostly.

"She looks so different..." Yuki said as he looked at her new features. The Tohru he knew never had silver-brown hair, or a curse for that matter.

"It's the curse." Kohana said as she rung out a towel and placed it on Tohru's head. "For some, their features stay the same, like mine did. For others, like my cousin, Nyoko, hers changed. She was year of the horse, but when she got engaged, her zodiac changed to year of the rabbit. Her features then changed. It all depends who they get engaged to."

"But...Tohru's looks so different from the rest of the zodiac's features..." Kyo said as he examimed her. "What year is she?"

"It is hard to tell, isn't it?" Shigure replied as he replaced Kohana's cloth with his. He then looked out the window as if he had heard something. "Yuki, go to the door. Hatori's here."

Yuki then stole a glance at Tohru as he stood up and walked towards the door. He didn't even have to walk out the room because Hatori didn't even bother to knock. He just raced in and up to Tohru's room.

Everyone could tell Hatori had wanted to wince at the sight of Tohru. Her looking like that was just not normal. He walked up to her side and sat his bag down and opened it.

"I need everyone to leave." Hatori said as he rummaged through his bag. "I need total concentration and I can't get with everyone in here asking questions.'' Nobody replied, and they just got up and left.

Shigure was the last one out and when he looked behind him, he could see Hatori pulling out things like syringe needles, thermometers, and liquid antibiotics. He got the chills as he closed the door and walked down into the living room.

* * *

Everyone was in a daze as Hatori worked on Tohru. They didn't know how long it took him because they never kept track of the time. They were surprised when he came down and announced that he was finished.

"So...How is she?" Shigure asked.

"Right now...She has a fever of a hundred and seven degrees..." Hatori replied, looking down at the table. "It's keeping her from regaining conciousness..."

"What does that mean?" Kyo asked, thiniking the worst.

"She's in a comatose..." Hatori replied. "Until her fever breaks, she won't regain conciousness...It might even kill her unless it breaks...But how long she's going to be like this is something I don't know..."

"You mean she could be stuck like this for any period of time?" Kohana asked. "Like a week, month, or year?"

"That's how I see it." Hatori replied.

"What's causing this?" Yuki asked, his voice unsteady.

"Her engagement to one of the Juunishi." Hatori replied. "Since she's engaged to a Sohma, she has to be turned into one, Zodiac and all. Since she's not a blood relative, the tea Akito gave her is having a worse effect on her, unlike the blood related Sohma's, who are fine a day or two later." Everyone was silent for a moment, digesting the new information.

"Hatori, do you know what Zodiac Tohru is and who she's engaged to?" Kyo asked. "She looks so different from the others that I just can't make it out..."

"Yes, I do know." Hatori rpelied.

"Can you tell us?" Shigure asked.

End of chap. 3! I'm so evil. Another mind racking cliffie. So, what zodiac do you think Tohru'll be? And who will she be engaged to? Hmm, doesn't really matter who she's engaged to. This _is _a Shigure/Tohru fic anyway. Oh, and for those who think Tohru's curse will help her get a better chance at Shigure, it won't. It'll just make things worse for her, leading up too-! Sorry, can't tell ya! You'll just have to read to find out. Til next chapter!


	4. The Fourteenth Zodiac

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Authors Notes:** Many thanx to the rest of the reviews I got for the last chapter! There's this one part I'm just dying to write, but that's not until a couple more chapters...Oh well, I'll get to it someday! And boy will you guys be shocked. I'm gonna stop my ramblings so you can get to more important things like this chapter.** Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 4- The Fourteenth Zodiac

"She's in a comatose..." Hatori replied. "Until her fever breaks, she won't regain conciousness...It might even kill her unless it breaks...But how long she's going to be like this is something I don't know..."

"You mean she could be stuck like this for any period of time?" Kohana asked. "Like a week, month, or year?"

"That's how I see it." Hatori replied.

"What's causing this?" Yuki asked, his voice unsteady.

"Her engagement to one of the Juunishi." Hatori replied. "Since she's engaged to a Sohma, she has to be turned into one, Zodiac and all. Since she's not a blood relative, the tea Akito gave her is having a worse effect on her, unlike the blood related Sohma's, who are fine a day or two later." Everyone was silent for a moment, digesting the new information.

"Hatori, do you know what Zodiac Tohru is and who she's engaged to?" Kyo asked. "She looks so different from the others that I just can't make it out..."

"Yes, I do know." Hatori rpelied.

"Can you tell us?" Shigure asked.

"I can't..." Hatori replied. "I'm under strict orders by Akito not to tell you."

"Why's that?" Kohana asked.

"Akito says he wants it to be a surprise." Hatori replied as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "And speaking of surprises, I better get back to the main house and see if Akito's done any more damage to this family..."

He then walked towards the door and opened it, but paused and turned around to say something. "For the next couple of days or so, keep a close watch on her fever. If it stays at a hundred and seven or goes any higher, call me. She might have a less chance at staying alive if you don't. Keep putting those cold cloths on her head every so often. After a while, they should start to help along with the antibiotc shots I gave her. I'll be over at least every other day to give her more shots, and see how she's doing. I'll stay in touch." And with that, Hatori left them sitting in the middle of the living room. They thought for a while about this whole situation until Shigure stood up.

"Where're you going?" Kyo asked.

"To take care of Tohru-kun." Shigure replied as he walked into the hall.

* * *

For weeks, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Kohana spent hours sitting by Tohru's bedside and did all they could to help bring her fever down. Sometimes even they got sick from loss of sleep, stressing out over Tohru's current state of health, and sometimes, not eating anything, due to their intense worrying.

Uo and Hana came over also. They wanted to make sure their best friend would be able to pull through this without a problem. They would also sit at her bedside for hours, taking hold of her hand and brushing her silvery hair out of her face like how a mother does with her sleeping child. They had noticed the extreme change in her hair color, so they had asked Hatori about when he made one of his checkups. He blamed her changes on the medication she was taking. He wasn't really up to telling them that their best friend was cursed and had to marry one of the Sohma's. No, he didn't think they'd take too kindly to it.

And as the weeks went by and turned into months, Tohru's fever had finally went down. After nearly four months, they were able to put most of the worrying behind them all except for one. Her waking up.

At times, she would seem to stir and her eyelids would seem to try to open up. Hatori said to give her a some time because her body was still recovering from her recent, nearly life threatening fever.

* * *

One day, Shigure sat in Tohru's room, watching her as she slept peacfully. He couldn't help but sit and watch her sometimes, be it day or night, sometimes, he just felt as if he had to be there. And today, his feeling of being by her side was exceptionally strong today.

So there sat Shigure in a chair next to Tohru's bed with his head propped up in his arm and elbow resting on the nightstand. He didn't know how long he sat there until Kohana came looking for him.

"Hm, I thought I'd find you here, Shigure-kun." Kohana replied as she pulled up a chair next to him and leaned against him.

"Yeah..." Shigure replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "I'm just waiting to see if Tohru-kun would wake up today."

"I hope she does soon." Kohana said. "Even though I only spent a few hours with her that day, I really really liked her."

"So do I, Kohana, so do I." Shigure replied as he wrapped his arm around her and smiled. It was amazing on how fond he grew of Kohana over the past four months. On nights when they would both couldn't sleep, they stayed up to take care of Tohru, and they started talking. They got to know each other very well. Then a few weeks earlier, Shigure asked Kohana out on a date. Since then, they were really hitting it off.

_'Actually, I think that for once, Akito really did make a good choice...'_ Shigure thought as he felt Kohana snuggle against him.

"Oh, look at the time!" Kohana said. "I told Yuki and Kyo that I would meet up with them after school and help them do some research at the library."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go on, everything'll be alright." Shigure said as he released his hold on Kohana. "Hatori will be coming over to checkup on Tohru-kun, so everything's safe."

"Okay. Bye, Shigure-kun." Kohana said.

"Bye." Shigure replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she was gone. He went back to staring at Tohru for a while longer until heard Hatori's car in the distance. He got up and left the room to go and greet him.

"Ah, Ha'ri!" Shigure sang. "And how are you on this lovely day? And what's this? You've brought Kazuma with you also!"

"Hello, Shigure." Kazuma replied. "You seem to be in a good mood as usual. How's Tohru-kun doing?"

"She's sleeping at the moment." Shigure replied. "But you can come up and see her if you want."

"I'd like that, actually." Kazuma replied. _'I want to see for myself if Akito really did curse her...It's just too hard to belive...'_

"So what brings you here, Kazuma?" Shigure asked.

"I'm supposed to talk to Kyo about something." Kazuma replied.

"And Shigure, has there been any changes in Tohru-kun at all?" Hatori asked.

"None whatsoever." Shigure replied as he opened her bedroom door. "The only thing she's been doing is-!"

* * *

"Ugh, thank god!" Kyo said as he entered the house and took his shoes off. "I thought I'd never get out of that stupid library!"

"Oh shut up, stupid cat." Yuki said. "Just because you don't like books and researching doesn't give you the right to complain about it."

"Don't you go tellin' me what to-!" Kyo shot back only to be interupted by a shout.

"TOHRU-KUN!" Shigure shouted from upstairs.

_'Honda-san?'_ Yuki thought in worry as he threw his bag down and raced upstairs, Kyo and Kohana close behind.

"Shigure, what's goin' on?" Kyo shouted as he raced into Tohru's room, then bumping into Yuki, who stood rooted to his spot. "Hey, Rat-boy, why'd you- Oh my god...!"

Yuki, Kyo, Kohana, Hatori, and Kazuma were all in shock. Because in front of them, Tohru was now awake and talking to Shigure, who had cupped his hands to the sides of her face.

"Tohru-kun, I can't belive it!" Shigure said, looking like the rest of the members in the room, all wanting to cry. "You're awake! You're finally awake! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Shigure-san..." Tohru replied as her steely blue eyes glittered with the life they hadn't seen in them for months. "I missed everybody...Yuki, Kyo, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Kohana-san, and the rest of the Sohma's..."

"H...Honda-san..." Yuki said as he walked up to her, then suddenly embraced her, but in the way he would't transform. Hugging her that way was just pure habit."I...I thought you'd never wake up...!"

"You gave us quite a scare, ya know." Kyo said as he placed his hand on her head and looked her in the face, a sincere smile on his face. Kazuma couldn't help but smile at this.

"I'm sorry." Tohru replied. "I guess I couldn't help but get sick..."

"Yeah, we heard about that." Kohana said as she sat down next to Tohru. Then Hatori appeared next to her, starting his checkup.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Hatori smiled as he took her blood pressure. Tohru giggled a bit at this.

"Belive me, It's good to be back, Hatori-san." Tohru replied. "I felt like I slept forever! Wait...What happened to me to make me like that?" Hatori took a deep breath.

"You fell into a comatose..." Hatori replied.

"But...How?" Tohru asked, surprised at the answer.

"Do you remember that night Akito called you over?" Hatori asked. Tohru nodded slowly. "Well, gave you this special tea."

"Yeah, I remember that." Tohru replied. "It tasted like raspberries and lemons..."

"But wasn't just any tea." Hatori said, getting a questioning look from Tohru. "It was a special potion...A potion that caused you to fall into that comatose..."

"Wh-what?" Tohru asked slowly.

"Well..." Hatori said. "Besides putting you into your coma like state for four months...It turned you into...One of the Sohma..."

"What?" Tohru asked, surprised beyond belief.

"It means you now share the curse." Kazuma said. "You're now part of the cursed Juunishi. From this day on, you're a true member of the Sohma family."

"But...But I thought it was all a dream!" Tohru replied.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-kun, but...It isn't." Shigure replied. "You share the whole curse. Hugging, Zodiac animal, everything."

Tohru just sat there, completely silent as she let this new piece of information sink in.

"So...If I carry the curse...Then none of you will transform when I hug you?" Tohru asked.

"That's right." Yuki replied. "You can hug me if you want to see for yourself."

"Okay..." Tohru said as she slowly wrapped her arms around Yuki. For a minute, she closed her eyes tightly, awaiting that familiar 'poof' sound and gray smoke to fill the area. But it never came. Instead of a little gray rat in her arms, she had Yuki in them, human and all. "You...You didn't change!"

"See?" Yuki replied. "You can hug us all you want now."

"Well, I guess that's not so bad." Tohru said. "I know Momiji-kun will love this."

"You're right, he will." Hatori said as he put some of his medical things away. "Now Tohru-kun...Do you know what your Zodiac is?"

"Uh, no. I don't" Tohru replied. "I don't remember..."

"Well then, if it's okay with Kazuma, you can hug him to find out." Hatori said as he looked at Kazuma.

"I don't mind at all." Kazuma replied. "I'm actaully quite curious to see what you are, Tohru-kun."

"Yeah, with your hair and eye color, it's hard to tell!" Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said as she got out of her bed with ease and walked towards Kazuma and stopped in front of him.

"Are you scared?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, I am..." Tohru replied. "I mean, with a curse like this, I'm not really sure what to expect..."

"None of the Sohma knows what to expect the first time it happens." Shigure said. "I know I was frightened to death when it first happened...You just have to learn to accept it and move on..."

"You're right, Shigure-san." Tohru smiled. She then turned back to Kazuma and looked him in the face. "Here goes!" Tohru said as she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kazuma's middle. A second later, there was that all too familiar 'poof' sound, a cloud of sivlery white smoke, then Tohru in her Zodiac form.

Everyone's eyes widened and they let out audiable gasps when they saw Tohru's Zodiac form. She wasn't one of the accepted Zodiac, nor was she the Cat. She was her own animal, her own Zodiac.

She was Sohma Tohru, the Wolf of the Zodiac.

End of chap. 4! Wow, didn't see that one coming, did you? Not much of a cliffie either, but you still don't know who she's engaged too, either. Hmm, maybe I'll be nice and tell you in the next chapter, but for now, I'm goin' to sleep! I've been working on this since I got home from the movies. I went and saw The Amityville Horror! That movie scared the crap outta me! If you like scary movies, then I highly suggest this one! Til next chapter!


	5. Things That May Come

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Authors Notes:** So there was a surprise in the last chapter. Big one too. But there's a reason for that. And a reason to why she's engaged to...Yeah, like I'm really gonna tell you. It'll spoil the whole chapter! Well, maybe some of it...** Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 5- Things That May Come

Everyone's eyes widened and they let out audiable gasps when they saw Tohru's Zodiac form. She wasn't one of the accepted Zodiac, nor was she the Cat. She was her own animal, her own Zodiac.

She was Sohma Tohru, the Wolf of the Zodiac.

It was a big surprise. No Zodiac in the history of the Sohma's, was there ever a Wolf. But then again, no outsider in the history of the Sohma's was ever turned into one either. They all wondered why she was a wolf until a cloud of smoke appeared where Tohru was sitting. Kohana, being the smart one, had given Tohru a blanket to wrap around her before the smoke around her dissapeared.

"I'll get you some new clothes, okay." Kohana said as she went to Tohru's dresser.

"Arigatou, Kohana-san." Tohru replied as she wrapped the blanket around her tighter, looking down at the ground, red faced and embarrassed. But what she didn't notice was that Shigure was blushing too.

_'I just got butterflies in my stomach...'_ Shigure thought as he did his best to keep his eyes off of Tohru. _'That's strange...'_

"Here Tohru-kun." Kohana said as she handed Tohru her clothes. "Hey, you mind giving her some privacy?" Kohana said as she looked at Hatori, Shigure, and Kazuma. All three left wordlessly, not wanting to get into an argument. "Good boys. We'll be back in once you're through, okay?"

"Okay." Tohru replied. "Arigatou again, Kohana-san."

"You're welcome, Tohru-kun." Kohana smiled as she walked out to leave Tohru alone. About ten minutes later, everyone was allowed back in.

"You might want to lay back down again, Tohru-kun." Hatori said as he pulled out a saryinge and some sort of liquid medicine.

"What's that for?" Tohru asked as she layed down again. _'I'm starting to get tired of sleeping...I wanna get out and move around!'_

"It's a liquid nutrient." Hatori replied. "Since you were unconscious all that time, you never ate anything, so I've been supplying you some shots to keep you healthy. I'm giving you this last one just to be on the safe side. It's a bit more that what I usually gave you, so it might make you sleepy."

"So that's why you told me to lay down." Tohru said as Hatori stuck the needle in her arm.

"There, all finished." Hatori said as he pulled out the needle and placed a banage over it. "Now just get some rest, and take it easy for the next week or so. Take some time in getting to use your arms and legs again. They've been out of use for four months, so if they feel funny, try not to think of it. You should be fine in a few days."

"Okay, Hatori-san." Tohru replied. "But what about school? And all my make-up work? I bet there's a pile of it..."

"Don't worry about it." Shigure said. "I told the school you were very sick and didn't know how long it would take for you to get better, so they excused you from all your missing work. I won't affect your grades at all. The only work you have to worry about is the work you get from here on out."

"Arigatou, Shigure-san." Tohru replied as she rested her head on her pillow. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"You're very welcome, Tohru-kun." Shigure replied as he smiled, with a small hint of a blush, due to Tohru's comment. "Now get some rest, and we'll check on you later."

"Okay..." Tohru replied as she closed her eyes and pulled the blankets closer to her. Then the four walked out, giving her some peace and quiet.

* * *

In the living room, Hatori, Shigure, Kazuma, and Kohana were all seated at the coffee table, a heavy silence over them until Shigure finally broke it.

"Ha'ri, I want to know..." Shigure said, not lifting his eyes off the table. "This curse...What will it do to Tohru-kun?"

"The main things you might have to worry about..." Hatori said as he lit a cigarette. "Would be possible changes in her personality and emotional problems."

"Emotional problems, as in how?" Kohana asked.

"The news and reality of the curse might make her depressed." Hatori replied. "That and the fact that she could never hug any male outside of the Juunishi, of love one for that matter. She might develop problems telling others how she feels or showing emotions like love or happiness. And if she ever comes to love somebody, she might isolate herself from them and possibly others. Or worse, it could make her suicidal...But I'm sure Tohru-kun wouldn't resort to that...She can pull through this, but if she can't by herself, then we'll be there for her." Everyone in the room nodded as they digested this new bit of info.

"You also said something about changes in her personality?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, what kind of changes?" Shigure asked.

"Well..." Hatori began. "For us Juunishi, our personalities are based off our Zodiac. Take yourself for example, Shigure. Like the Dog, you manage to stay calm during the worst situations, your eccentricness, and your loyalty towards others. For Tohru-kun, she was born in the year of the Dog, and the Wolf is a part of the dog family, so her personality would be basically the same, except for a few other things."

"Like what?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, like when she gets annoyed, which might not take much effort." Hatori replied as he put the last of his cigarette into the ashtray. "She could snap at you or if she's angry...Lash out at you."

_'Tohru-kun? Get violent towards one of us?'_ Shigure thought, eyes widened a bit by this new info. "Ha'ri, you mean to say that she'll be like Hatsuharu?"

"Not as extreme, but that could possibly happen." Hatori replied. "But you have to remember, wolves have complicated personalities. It's hard figure them out."

"But, her temper is the main thing to look out for?" Shigure asked.

"Pretty much." Hatori replied. "Also, wolves are reclusive, so don't be too surprised if you notice Tohru-kun isolating herself from others."

"Anything else we should know about?" Kohana asked.

"Just let Yuki and Kyo know." Hatori replied. "Just make sure they know everything that's happening to Tohru-kun. I know they're worried about her, so they have every right to know." Hatori said as he watched the three, who seemed to be in thought. "I'm going to go check up on Tohru-kun."

* * *

"How is she?" Kohana asked as Hatori came back.

"She's asleep." Hatori replied. "I checked everything over again. Blood pressure, temperature, everything's normal. It's safe to say she's totally healthy again." Hatori said as he picked up his bag and headed out of the living room. "I'm going back to the main house now."

"Ha'ri, wait." Shigure called. "Can you tell us why Tohru-kun became a wolf instead of one of the thirteen zodiac?" Hatori paused in his place at the doorway and took a deep breath.

"The reason why Tohru-kun became a different Zodiac..." Hatori began. "Has two reasons to it...She was an outsider, completely different from the Sohma's, and the second...Her fiancee shares the curse, but isn't what you'd call an actual Juunishi..."

"Wait, share's the curse, but isn't an actual-!" Shigure said, then stopped to think about Hatori's riddle-like statement. "Kami-sama...Ha'ri, you mean to say it's...It's...Akito!" Shigure nearly shouted, shocked, but a small part jealous that Akito would be the one that would marry Tohru.

"It is..." Hatori replied, never looking back at the shocked group. "That's exactly what I meant..."

"But...Why?" Kohana asked, just about as shocked as Shigure.

"Because..." Hatori said as he stepped out. "They're both different..."

* * *

As the weeks went by, Tohru gradually got better. After one week, she was able to do regular movements like walking. After two, she was able to run and stop avoiding much of the activities she was told not to do until her body allowed her too. After the third week, she started to help Kohana out in the kitchen, and in the fourth and fifth weeks, she almost had to learn how to write again.

"Ugh, none of my letters look right!" Tohru exclaimed after trying to write down her new name and everyone elses that lived in Shigure's house. "Yuki-kun, this is alot more difficult than I remember it to be!"

"It's only difficult because you haven't written a thing in five months, Honda-sa-! Uh, I mean, Tohru-kun." Yuki said correcting himself. Tohru looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not used to you, you know, being a Sohma and all..."

"That's okay, Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled. "I'm not used to it either, if that helps. I still think of myself as Honda Tohru, not Sohma Tohru. Kinda stupid, huh?"

"No, it's only natural that you still think that." Yuki smiled back at her. _'I think she has changed a bit...She seems a bit more outspoken, but in a good way...And she doesn't go into her spaz out modes as often as she used too. Actaully, I haven't seen her like that two weeks. She used to do that just about everyday. I actually kinda miss it...' _

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, trying to get Yuki out of his daze.

_'And she also seems to like starting things with Kyo...'_ Yuki continued thinking.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru asked again.

_'I think that has something to do with the competetive instinct she picked up from the curse...'_ Yuki thought.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru nearly shouted this time, and hitting Yuki on the top of his head, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Wha? Oh! Gomen nasai, Tohru-kun!" Yuki repiled.

"You okay there, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. "You spaced out on me there for a minute."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Yuki replied.

"Well, I've had enough for the night, so I'm going to go to my room and get some sleep." Tohru replied as she stood up. "Night, Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled.

"Pleasant dreams, Tohru-kun." Yuki replied as she walked out.

"Alright, but before I go to bed, I wanna take a quick walk." Tohru said to herself as she stretched a bit, then walked out into the night.

* * *

_'Wow, it really is a pretty night, tonight.'_ Tohru thought as she looked around, enjoying the scenery. That is until she heard two people at the lake up ahead. _'What the? Who would be up at the lake at this time of night? Probably some weirdo...Better go check it out...'_

As Tohru got closer, she walked a bit off to the side of the path and hid in the bushes. _'Hey, that's Shigure and Kohana! What are they doing out here? Wait, what are they saying?'_

"You know, I really like to sit out here and watch the moon with you, Shigure-kun." Kohana said as she leaned against Shigure.

"And I like watching it with you too, Kohana." Shigure replied as he wrapped an arm around her. "You know, you look very pretty tonight."

"Why, thank you, Shigure-kun." Kohana replied as she snuggled closer to him. Tohru just sat in the bushes, shocked by what she was seeing.

_'Shi-Shigure...And Kohana!'_ Tohru menatally shouted as she looked down. _'Since when! What happened while I was out? This is completely-! Wh-wha...?' _Tohru's thoughts were quickly stopped when she lifted her eyes to look back at the couple, only to find them kissing one another.

"No...No way...!" Tohru whispered as she bolted back towards the house. _'WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT! SINCE WHEN IS SHIGURE IN LOVE! KAMI-SAMA, WHAT HAPPENED!'_

Tohru got back to the house in no time, and when she did, quickly kicked off her shoes, ran into her room, and locked the door.

_'HOW!'_ Tohru thought as she tried to restrain herself from pounding against the mirror she had her fists pressing agaisnt. _'When did this happen? The night Akito turned me into a Sohma, he told me that he forced the Sohma's into this...They never wanted this...But Shigure, he-! Why? Why am I crying? Why do I feel betrayed and heartbroken?' _Tohru thought as she looked up into the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" Tohru whispered to herself as she stared into her crying reflection, hoping to find an answer.

End of chap. 5! I see problems in the future...How 'bout you?


	6. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Authors Notes:** Alright, Tohru's fiancee's identity has finally been released! Ooh, shocker. But, as the summary and I have said before, this be a Shiru ficcie. The worst in it has yet to come...**Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 6- Official Announcements

_'Shi-Shigure...And Kohana!'_ Tohru menatally shouted as she looked down. _'Since when! What happened while I was out? This is completely-! Wh-wha...?' _Tohru's thoughts were quickly stopped when she lifted her eyes to look back at the couple, only to find them kissing one another.

"No...No way...!" Tohru whispered as she bolted back towards the house. _'WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT! SINCE WHEN IS SHIGURE IN LOVE! KAMI-SAMA, WHAT HAPPENED!'_

Tohru got back to the house in no time, and when she did, quickly kicked off her shoes, ran into her room, and locked the door.

_'HOW!'_ Tohru thought as she tried to restrain herself from pounding against the mirror she had her fists pressing agaisnt. _'When did this happen? The night Akito turned me into a Sohma, he told me that he forced the Sohma's into this...They never wanted this...But Shigure, he-! Why? Why am I crying? Why do I feel betrayed and heartbroken?' _Tohru thought as she looked up into the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" Tohru whispered to herself as she stared into her crying reflection, hoping to find an answer.

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked as he knocked on her door. "Is everything all right?"

_'Great, he decides to check on me when I'm crying!' _Tohru thought as she steadied her voice. "Everything's fine! You can go back to sleep now, Yuki-kun!"

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked. _'I know something's wrong...The way she ran up to her room and slammed it...That's a dead giveaway...'_

"Yeah, positive!" Tohru replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then walked over to the door and opened it. "Everything's in order, Yuki-kun, so you don't have to worry. I'm sorry if I made you think anything was wrong." She smiled.

"Tohru-kun, you're crying." Yuki replied. "What happened?"

"I went for a walk outside and I, uh...Saw something really scary..." Tohru replied. _'Yeah, Shigure and Kohana...'_

"Really?" Yuki asked, seeming to belive it. "What did you see?"

"I...I..." Tohru said, trying to figure out what to say. "It must've been an animal...I guess my imagination got the best of me and made me think it was a montser...Kinda stupid, huh?"

"No, I get jumpy around things like that too sometimes." Yuki replied. "Well, good night, Tohru-kun."

"Good night, Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled, then shut her door when Yuki turned away.

_'What am I gonna do?' _Tohru thought as she fell onto her bed, laying on her stomach and staring out the window. _'Why do I feel this way? Was it because of...Shigure?' _

"Oh, I don't know..." Tohru said as she burried her face into her pillows.

* * *

It was early when Tohru fought against her alarm clock. She hit about twenty different spots and items on her nightstand before hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock.

_'Ugh...It's gonna take me weeks until I get my normal sleep pattern back...' _Tohru thought as she threw off the covers and sat up. _'I feel so...Hey, wait...Aw man...' _

"I fell asleep in my clothes..." Tohru groaned as she looked down at herself. "Oh well, better get up..." So Tohru got up and changed into her school clothes. Today was her first day back in five months.

As she walked into the kitchen, she spotted a figure standing in front of the stove.

"Oh, ohayo, Kohana-san!" Tohru said as brightly as she could in her tired state. She also tried not to scowl at her, due to an intense feeling of dislike towards her right now.

"Ohayo, Tohru-kun!" Kohana replied as she turned around, then saw another person enter the kitchen. "Ohayo, Kyo!"

"Mornin'." Kyo replied as he reached the fridge, then turned to see Tohru standing there. "Tohru, you look like crap. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Oh, I fell asleep in my clothes last night..." Tohru replied. "I guess pants and a jacket aren't the best things to fall asleep in..."

"Well, duh!" Kyo replied, playfully hitting the top of her head. "That's why we have pajamas."

"I guess so..." Tohru replied as Kyo walked out, then turned to Kohana. "Do you need any help making anything?"

"Thanks, but no." Kohana replied. "I just finished, but it you want to help carry it out, you can."

"Okay." Tohru replied as she took some plates and carried them into the dining room, where Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure was waiting. And when Tohru spotted Shigure, her stomach felt all fluttery and she started to blush. _'Okay...This is strange...'_

"Oh, Good morning, Tohru-kun!" Shigure said as he spotted Tohru in the doorway.

"Uh, um...G-good morning, Shigure-san!" Tohru replied, walking to the table and setting the plates down. "Um, sleep good last night?"

"Yes, best night of sleep I had!" Shigure replied, remembering how happy he was when he fell asleep. "How about you?"

"I, uh, fell asleep in my clothes, so..." Tohru replied, taking her spot at the table.

"I get the picture..." Shigure replied. "Sleeping in clothes are quite uncomfortable. I've done that many times before."

"Yeah, but that's 'cause your sleep patterns insane." Kyo replied as he came from who knows where.

"Oh, Kyo, that's just part of a writers life." Shigure replied. "Once our creative spirit takes the best of us, it's hard to stop."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Kyo replied as he started taking food of the plates when Kohana walked in.

"Oh, Kohana!" Shigure said as she walked in. "How is my delicate flower on this lovely winter morning?"

"I'm doing just fine, Shigure-kun." Kohana replied as she sat down next to Shigure.

_'Delicate flower...' _Tohru thought, a slight frown playing across her face as she looked from Kohana and Shigure to her empty plate. _'That's what Shigure always called me...' _She then felt as if her heart was being torn.

And if she was going to feel like this, then she didn't want to stay.

"You know what," Tohru said, grabbing everyone's attention, "I think I'm going to skip breakfast and just head over to the school."

"Already?" Shigure asked. "But you haven't eaten a thing, and don't you want to go with Yuki and Kyo?"

"Actually, I'm not really hungry, and I really want to see Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Tohru replied as she stood up. "So I'll see everyone later!"

"Well have a good day then, Tohru-kun!" Kohana said as Tohru walked out. She just turned around and smiled back, even though she felt pretty bad about the whole kissing situation between her and Shigure.

_'Why do I feel like this?'_ Tohru asked herself as she made her way towards the school. _'Is it just part of the curse, or...Something else...'_

* * *

"Okay everyone, remember to do your homework on chapter thirteen in your workbook." The teacher said as the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the day.

"Hey, Tohru-kun." Uo said as she walked past Tohru, who was still in her desk, slouching forward with her arms crossed on the desktop and her head resting on them.

She didn't reply.

"Hey! Earth to Tohru-kun!" Uo said again.

"Huh? Wha?" Tohru said as she snapped out of her daze. "Oh, it's you, Uo-chan. Is...class over already?"

"It just ended." Hana replied.

"Yep. Time to go home." Uo added. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Tohru just nodded as she picked up her bag. Five minutes later, the three of them were walking down towards Tohru's house.

They remained quiet, Tohru off in her thoughts and Uo and Hana just watching her.

"Something bothering you, Tohru-kun?" Uo asked.

"Yes, I'm sensing some distressing signals coming from you." Hana said. "Is something wrong?"

"I've just had alot of things on my mind lately..." Tohru replied, looking down and stopping, her friends stopping too.

"Like what?" Hana asked. Tohru just looked up at her, her steel blue eyes glimmering with trouble and confusion.

"Hana-chan..." Tohru began, and sounding very serious about it. "How do you know if you're in love?"

* * *

"She should be here any second now, Ha'ri." Shigure said, enjoying a cigarette with his friend as they waited for Tohru on the porch. "Why did you need her for?"

"Akito wants to see her." Hatori replied, dropping some ashes in the ashtray.

"For what?" Shigure asked, a bit scared for Tohru. And why wouldn't he be? Last time she visited him, she came home with a curse.

"Probably about the New Years Banquet." Hatori replied. "And maybe..."

"And maybe what, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked.

"Their engagement..." Hatori replied, sounding like he regretted bringing it up.

"Oh yeah...That..." Shigure said, feeling his heart sink, and noticing it, too. _'What's with all these random emotion changes I get when it comes to Tohru-kun?'_

"Something wrong, Shigure?" Hatori asked, noticing him thinking.

"No, just a strange feeling, that's all." Shigure replied, looking out across the yard.

"Is it nerves?" Hatori asked, burning out the last of his cigarette.

"Ha'ri, what do I have to be nervous about?" Shigure asked playfully.

"Your engagement." Hatori replied. "Aren't you making it official at the banquet?"

"Sure am." Shigure replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hatori asked, making sure Shigure knew what he was getting himself into.

"I'm sure." Shigure replied. "I care about Kohana, and I know she cares about me too. So this seems to us like the right thing to do."

"Okay then." Hatori replied, glancing down the road. "Isn't that Tohru-kun?"

"Yes, and I belive she has company, too." Shigure replied as he waved towards the small group.

"Hello Shigure-san, Hatori-san!" Tohru said as she and her friends approached them.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Tohru replied with a small smile.

"Tohru-kun, I'm afraid your friends can't stay." Shigure said. "You have to go over to the main house with Ha'ri."

"That's quite alright." Hana replied.

"Yeah, we just wanted to walk her home." Uo replied. "So it's no big deal. See you later, Tohru-kun!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Hana said as she and Uo waved and walked home.

"Bye you two!" Tohru waved back. She then turned to Hatori.

"Are you ready to go?" Hatori asked as he got up and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, just let me put my bag in the house." Tohru replied.

"No, I got it." Shigure said as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

"Of course." Shigure replied. "I'm going in anyway."

"Well, thank you, then." Tohru replied as Shigure took her back. "Bye."

"You're welcome." Shigure smiled. "I'll see you later."

So Tohru and Hatori climbed into the car and made their way to the main house.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come, Tohru-kun." Said a voice, hiding in the dark corners of the cold room.

"You wanted me here, so, here I am, Akito-san." Tohru replied as Akito came and sat down in front of her.

"And do you know why you're here?" Akito asked. Tohru shook her head 'no', but had a feeling that she knew. Akito smirked slightly. "You do remember we're engaged, right?"

"Yes..." Tohru replied hesitantly.

"That's why you're here." Akito replied. "At the banquet next week, we're making it official." Tohru's face was plastered with surprise.

"O-official?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, official." Akito replied, running his fingers through a few strands of her silver brown hair. "Meaning you and I will be married. So...You will be there with me when I announce it, won't you? It's always better if the bride-to-be is by her groom when it's announced." The smirk still on his face as his teal eyes bore into her blue ones.

"Yes..." Tohru replied._ 'I don't have a choice...'_

"Very good." Akito replied, his hand how resting on her cheek. "And don't forget to buy something pretty to wear at the banquet next week. You can go now."

"Yes, Akito-san." Tohru replied as she stood up, feeling Akito's warm fingers slide off her cold face. She turned to leave, but was stopped by Akito's voice.

"Don't call me that." Akito said.

"Call you what?" Tohru asked as she turned around.

"Akito-san." Akito replied. "I don't want you calling me that anymore."

"Okay then...Akito..." Tohru replied.

"Good." Akito said, his eyes glittering with some unreadable emotion as he stood up and walked towards her. "As my fiancee, you are not allowed to call me anything but my name." He got closer and grabbed her chin, and bringing it close to his face. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. They so close that he was able to kiss her."Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, Akito..." Tohru replied, feeling very nervous at his closeness and near close encounter with his lips.

"Very good." Akito said as he backed away a bit. "I'll see you soon?"

"Wh-whenever you w-want me..." Tohru replied.

"Very well then." Akito said, dropping his hand. "Now go, before I change my mind and make you stay here." Tohru nodded as she walked out and shut the door, and when it was shut, she ran away as fast as she could. As fast and as far from Akito as she could get.

* * *

_'Akito...' _Tohru thought as she lay in her bed. _'He really is serious about this! All of this! But I don't want any of this! I don't want him...I want...I want...Somebody else...' _Her thoughts then drifted back to what Hana had told her earlier.

End of chap. 6! Hmm...I saw what could've been and Akito/Tohru moment...Grr, writing this chap. made me wanna make an Akito/Tohru fic! Darn inspiration...


	7. Official Announcements

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense

**Authors Notes: **Not much to say...Just remember this is a Shigure/Tohru ficcie, so don't freak out when you see a certain scene in here! **Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 6- Official Announcements

"Very well then." Akito said, dropping his hand. "Now go, before I change my mind and make you stay here." Tohru nodded as she walked out and shut the door, and when it was shut, she ran away as fast as she could. As fast and as far from Akito as she could get.

* * *

_'Akito...' _Tohru thought as she lay in her bed. _'He really is serious about this! All of this! But I don't want any of this! I don't want him...I want...I want...Somebody else...' _Her thoughts then drifted back to what Hana had told her earlier.

* * *

_"Hana-chan..." Tohru began, and sounding very serious about it. "How do you know if you're in love?"_

_Both Uo and Hana looked surprised at her answer, but Hana decieded to answer it anyway._

_"Well..." Hana began. "You'll notice that you'll feel fluttery around him. You'll blush whenever he's around and have random emotion changes at times."_

_"Really?" Tohru asked. That was one sign she knew she had._

_"Yes." Hana replied. "That's part of it. You'll feel jealous around him and possibly possessive when he's around other girls."_

_"Like you want him for yourself?" Uo asked._

_"Yes." Hana replied. "Something like that. It varies for different people...You could feel all of that, or something entirely different...But, you'll know when it happens." Tohru then felt a strange, surprising feeling. _

* * *

_'I've felt just about everything Hana-chan told me...' _Tohru thought as she hugged her pillow close to her, feeling somewhat saddened. _'So does that really mean I'm...In love with Shigure?'_

"But...How can I be?" Tohru asked, staring at the snow in the winter sky. "Besides...He loves somebody else..."

* * *

3 Days later...-

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan." Tohru said as her friends dragged her through the mall. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!" Uo replied with a smile.

"What kind of surprise?" Tohru replied, surprised at Uo's answer.

"You'll see..." Hana replied.

"But, you know you don't have to get me anything!" Tohru replied.

"Yeah, but- Oh, wait, here we are!" Uo said, stopping in front of a shop and looking up at the sign.

"Let's go in." Hana said as she started to walk in.

"Wait!" Tohru said, making her friends stop. "What are we doing here? This is a formal wear place!"

"That's the point." Uo said as she grabbed Tohru's wrist and dragged her in. "If you're goin' to the New Years party with the Sohma's then you gotta look nice!"

"Woah, wait!" Tohru said, stopping where she stood. "How-how do you know about that!"

"How?" Hana said. "Momiji told us. He said that it's a family event."

"And since you're now part of their family, you're allowed to go!" Uo replied. "He also said you were supposed to look nice, so we decided to surprise you."

"But, you guys..." Tohru said, feeling happy about her friends kindness.

"C'mon, let's go and get you something nice to wear." Uo said as she once again dragged Tohru further into the place.

So for the next three hours, Uo and Hana had Tohru try on just about every outfit in the store before all three of them found one that they agreed on. They then paid the cashier and went home, Tohru smiling all the way with Uo and Hana telling her she'll be the prettiest one there.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Kyo complained. "Kohana should be done by now!"

"Shut up." Yuki said. "Kohana-san should be finishing any minute now. She didn't want to start with Tohru-kun missing, remember?"

"Shut it, Rat-boy." Kyo replied. "I remember!"

"So the Cat actually has a memory..." Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!" Kyo said as he got up. "I'll teach you to say things under your breath!"

"Whatever." Yuki said.

This made Kyo more angry. "I dare you to-!"

"I'm home!" Came the voice of Tohru. "Kohana-san, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! Woah!"

Right now, Tohru was currently trying to take off her shoes with one hand and trying to hold the dress Uo and Hana had bought for her in the other. Aparently, it wasn't working out to well. So she hung it up on the coat rack.

"There!" Tohru said as she finally got her shoe off without falling on her face. She then grabbed her dress and nearly walked into somebody. "Eeep! Oh, uh, h-hello, Shigure-san..."

"Hello, Tohru-kun!" Shigure replied, looking at the thing in Tohru's arms. "Ooh, what's that? Is it for me?"

"It's a surprise." Tohru replied, smiling at Shigure's childlike behavior. "And no, it's not for you."

"Can I have a peek?" He asked, smiling.

"No." Tohru giggled.

"Please?" Shigure begged, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You can see it in four days..." Tohru said.

"Pretty please?" Shigure said.

"Shigure-kun, she said no!" Kohana said as she grabbed Shigure and dragged him out of the way. "Hi, Tohru-kun. I'll get him out of your way for you."

"Hi, Kohana-san." Tohru replied with a smile, but burning with resentment inside.

"Why don't you go put your things away and come down for dinner?" Kohana said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Tohru replied as she went up the stairs.

Inside her room, she took the dress and hung it up in her closet. Once she finished, she started for the door. When she had her hand on the handle, ready to open it, she stopped and turned around to look at it again. _'I wonder...What will Shigure think when he sees me in it? No, don't think things like that Tohru! Besides...He already has somebody else...He has Kohana...' _

And sadly, Tohru walked out of her room to go have dinner.

* * *

The next four days seemed to go by faster than normal. Everyone was getting ready to go the New Years banquet at the Sohma Estate. Everyone got their outfits at the last minute. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo ended up renting tuxes at the mall. Their first choice was Ayame's shop, but he didn't have any suits in their sizes. But as for Yuki and Kyo, they didn't want to go looking like an assortment of flowers if they asked Ayame to stitch them up a suit at the last minute. And sure, Tohru liked Ayame's designs, but she had to agree with Yuki and Kyo. If they went walking into the Sohma Estate in pink and purple suits, Yuki and Kyo's pride would be crushed and Ayame would be killed right on the spot. So for the sake of eveyones safety, they decided it would be best if Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo just rented their suits.

Kohana and her cousin, Nyoko had went out shopping for their dresses right after the boys left. So that left Tohru all alone, which she didn't really mind at all. It was just a part of her Zodiac animals traits.

_'Am I the only one who's actually ready for this?' _Tohru thought as she came down from her room to get something to drink. _'Really, it seems like everyone procrastinated on this whole thing! I guess they don't-!' _

"Hello?" A mans voice called from the front door. "Is anybody here?"

"Coming!" Tohru said as she changed her direction. As she got to the front door, she saw Hatori standing there. "Oh, hello, Hatori-san! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Tohru-kun." Hatori replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Tohru replied. "Do you want to come in?"

"Actually, I came here to pick you up." Hatori replied. Tohru had a confused look on her face. "Akito wants you to get ready for the banquet at the estate. So, you have to go and gather all of your clothes for the baquet. I'll help you carry your things if you need it."

"Oh, no, it's not much." Tohru replied, her stomach fluttering with fear at the thought of Akito. "I'll be right back..." So she went upstairs and retrived her dress, a pair of shoes, and some hair accesories. She then went down to the kitchen and wrote a note that said:

_Shigure-san_

_Hatori-san came over.  
__I'm over at the Main House, so don't worry.  
__I'll see you at the banquet tonight._

_Tohru_

And when she finished, she taped it to the front door as she and Hatori left.

* * *

Tohru sat in the cold dark room, all dressed and ready for the banquet. Akito was on the other side of the room, wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt that was half way unbuttoned.

"My, my..." Akito said as he examined Tohru. "You look very presentable, Tohru-kun. Where ever did you get a dress like that?"

"My friends bought it for me." Tohru replied, watching Akito crawl towards her.

"How nice..." Akito said as he stopped in front of her. "I have something for you..." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a small black case. Tohru watched as he opened it. She gasped as she saw the contents of it, shock and fear filling her.

"A...Akito..." Tohru stammered. Inside the small case was a ring. It was sapphire with smaller diamonds on each side, resting on a white gold band. "What...You...I..."

"This only makes it partly official." Akito said, taking har left hand and slipping the ring on her ring finger. "One thing to do is announce it to the family...And the other..."

"Wh-what's the other?" Tohru asked uncertainly, part of her not wanting to know. Akito smirked as he leaned forward and whispered it into her ear.

Tohru's steely blue eyes widened as he told her.

* * *

Inside the the dining room, all the cursed Juunishi and their fiancees were there, talking with one another as they waited for the banquet to start.

Yuki stood there with a girl around the age of sixteen, with silvery-blue hair and purple eyes named Akemi. Kyo stood by him with a girl around the same age, only she had orange hair and red eyes, just like him. Her name was Miyuki. Out of all the Juunishi, Yuki and Kyo were the only ones whose fiancees Zodiac changed into theirs.

Shigure and Kohana were standing with each other, enjoying the others company. They were goofing off with each other, until they saw two new figures walk in.

"Ah, there's Akito and...Tohru-kun?" Shigure said as his dark eyes widened at the sight of her. Tohru was wearing a strapless black gown with a red rose, slightly off to the side starting at the hip, that had exposed a piece of red cloth under it, growing wider as it got closer to the bottom of the dress. His stomach started to flutter. He then started to blush as he looked at her face. Her silvery hair was done up in a half up, half down manner, the half up part being put up into a messy bun held together by black chopsticks with gold half moons at the end of them. She had no makeup on, but she still looked gorgeous.

_'Wow...Tohru looks so beautiful...'_ Shigure thought, part of him wanting to ditch Kohana and take Tohru instead.

When the family saw Akito and Tohru, they decieded to sit down and get ready for the feast. When everyone was ready, Shigure and Kohana stood up.

"Excuse me, everyone." Shigure said, taking Kohana's hands in his. "Kohana and I have a very important announcement, and we thought it would be best to tell the whole family at the banquet tonight."

"Well then, why don't you tell us, Shigure?" Akito said.

"Gladly, Akito-san." Shigure smiled. "In three weeks, Kohana and I are getting married!" Everyone around the table gasped in excitment Kohana showed the ring on her left hand and kissed Shigure. Everyone except Tohru. She felt crushed when she heard this. She almost felt like crying, and maybe would've if Akito hadn't have stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Well, Tohru-kun and I have some good news too." Akito said, grabbing Tohru and pulling her close. "Tohru-kun and I are also getting married. Isn't that right, love?" Akito grinned down at her, his grin telling her to play along.

"I-it is..." Tohru replied, trying her best to seem happy. "See? H-here's my engagement ring that my darling Akito gave me." And Tohru showed the family her sapphire diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh! Tohru-kun, that's beautiful!" Kohana exclaimed, admiring Tohru's ring. "All Shigure-kun got me was a single diamond!" Shigure just gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, she is my fiancee after all." Akito said, tightening his grip on Tohru and looking down at her. "And she deserves the best." But before Tohru could comment on that, Akito had grabbed her chin, lowered his head, and kissed her. This shocked the family for a second, but they cheered them on much like they did for Shigure and Kohana.

But when Shigure saw this, he felt a fire of anger and jealousy burn up inside of him. He actually had to keep himself from going up there and taking Tohru away. He noticed his sudden change in emotions, but didn't care. All he wanted right at that moment was Tohru.

End of chap. 7! Well, it's 2:30 in the morning. Now if someone wakes me up in the morning, they're gonna die. (cause i am _very_ cranky and evil when i get woken up.) I'm not a morning person. Oh well. Staying up and finishing this chap was worth it. Hope you liked!


	8. One Strange, Winter Night

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense

**Authors Notes: **Yes! Finally! Here it is, the beggining of the part I've been waiting to write! Shannaro! **Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 8- One Strange, Winter Night

"Well, Tohru-kun and I have some good news too." Akito said, grabbing Tohru and pulling her close. "Tohru-kun and I are also getting married. Isn't that right, love?" Akito grinned down at her, his grin telling her to play along.

"I-it is..." Tohru replied, trying her best to seem happy. "See? H-here's my engagement ring that my darling Akito gave me." And Tohru showed the family her sapphire diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh! Tohru-kun, that's beautiful!" Kohana exclaimed, admiring Tohru's ring. "All Shigure-kun got me was a single diamond!" Shigure just gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, she is my fiancee after all." Akito said, tightening his grip on Tohru and looking down at her. "And she deserves the best." But before Tohru could comment on that, Akito had grabbed her chin, lowered his head, and kissed her. This shocked the family for a second, but they cheered them on much like they did for Shigure and Kohana.

But when Shigure saw this, he felt a fire of anger and jealousy burn up inside of him. He actually had to keep himself from going up there and taking Tohru away. He noticed his sudden change in emotions, but didn't care. All he wanted right at that moment was Tohru.

* * *

Tohru was laying in her bed, crying her eyes out as silently as possible. Not only for the Akito kissing incident, but for the news of Shigure and Kohana's wedding. It broke her heart knowing that Shigure was getting married, and in three weeks no less. In fact, right after everyone finished with dinner, Tohru had snuck out and went back home. She didn't want to stay with Akito, and she definintely didn't want to stay and watch Shigure and Kohana fawn over each other.

_'It hurt too much to watch...' _Tohru thought as she gripped her pillow. _'I don't wanna hurt like that...It's too much...Way too mu-!'_

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure shouted, his voice coming from the front door. "Tohru-kun?"

"Tohru-kun, are you home!" Kohana added. "Shigure-kun, why don't you go see if she's in her room while I go get us something to drink."

"Okay then." Shigure smiled as he walked away.

_'Oh no!' _Tohru thought as she heard him walking up the stairs. _'What do I do!' _She looked down at herself. She was still in her banquet gown. Plus her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying. As Shigure's foot steps got closer and closer, she frantically thought of something to do.

And right before Shigure stopped to knock, she had thought of something. She quickly turned the pillow over to the dry side, turned off the lamp, wiped the tears off her face, and placed her head down on the pillow, pretending to be asleep.

"Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked as he knocked on the door. "Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Tohru-kun?" He tried again. Still no answer. "I'm coming in."

Shigure slowly opened the door to find a dark room. Inside, against the moon, he saw the silhouette of a figure laying on the bed. He slowly advanced towards the bed. When he got to the bedside, his insides started to dance around and he could feel his cheeks grow warm. The pale blue light from the moon shining through the window made Tohru look gorgeous, highlighting the soft curves of her face and body.

_'Kami, she looks so beautiful!'_ Shigure thought as he stroked some of her silvery-brown hair out of ther face. _'Almost makes me want her instead of Kohana. Wait! Why did I say that! I know I like Tohru and all, but...'_

Shigure's thoughts trailed off as he thought about what he just said. And thinking why he thought that. _'But it's strange...Everytime I'm around Tohru, I get these random emotion changes...Like wanting to be with her...Not to mention urges to want to take her away from any male that talks to her...Like when Akito kissed her...I felt like beating him! I still do, even after five hours..." _He chuckled at the thought as he took the blanket and wrapped her in it. _'Funny...I don't really feel this way about Kohana...'_

"It's all confusing..." Shigure said as he tucked some hair behind Tohru's ear. "Sweet dreams, Tohru-kun."

_'Shigure...'_ Tohru thought as she listened to Shigure walk out and shut the door. She curled up and gripped the blankets tighter as she felt her steely blue eyes starting to burn, the salty tears wanting to escape from them. _'I wanna tell you...But I can't...I just can't...'_

So with a heavy heart, Tohru cried herself to sleep.

* * *

These next three weeks went by way too fast for Tohru. Almost as if it was the next day. Kohana and Shigure decied they wanted to have a western style wedding, so they had been planning like crazy. Yuki, Kyo, and even Tohru herself was involved in the planning of everything. Calling caterers, florists, deciding on where to have the ceremony, the guests, and last, but certainly not the least out of their endless list of things to do and get, their outfits. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were already stressed out with helping Shigure and Kohana, but then they got dragged out of the house, two days before the ceremony and into formal wear shops, Yuki and Kyo with Shigure, and Tohru with Kohana.

And when Kohana asked Tohru, who was already stressed out with Akito, this wedding, and her newfound feelings for Shigure, if she could come and help her pick out her dress, Tohru wanted to scream. Never in her life had she wanted to reject anythng this badly, but she couldn't say no. Kohana looked desprate for help when she asked. So in then end, Tohru had reluctantly agreed to go with her.

And this was where she was now. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, bored out of her mind as she watched Kohana get fitted into her dress.

"Tohru-kun?" Kohana asked as she spun around on the stand. "Are you sure this looks good on me? I mean, I don't look wierd do I?"

"Kohana-san, you look lovely!" Tohru responded with a smile. "Don't worry about it!"

"Okay!" Kohana smiled, then turned back to the seamstresses that were fitting the dress. Tohru fell back in her chair, leaning her head back. _'I'd love it if something happened right now! A friend walk in or somethi-!'_ Tohru was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone, a small trinket she had bought for emergencies. Looks like something was happening.

She had pulled it out the bag she carried and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Tohru?" Came the voice of a male on the other end of the phone. _'This voice...It sounds so familliar...Wait! This is...'_

"Akito?" Tohru asked, a bit surprised. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He responded. "Tell me, love, where are you?"

"I'm with Kohana-san." Tohru replied. "I'm helping her pick out her gown for the wedding. Why do you ask?"

"That's good." Akito said. "You should pick yours out as well."

"What?" Tohru asked, slightly confused at his reply.

"You should pick yours out as well." He repeated. "Because I've decieded a date for our wedding."

"What!" Tohru exclaimed, earning a glance from Kohana. "When!"

"A week and a half from now." Akito replied. "So, we better start planning, shouldn't we?"

"B-but Akito!" Tohru said, feeling her heart break slightly. "That's too soon! We can't plan everything in that amount of time!"

"Ah, but you forget..." Akito responded, his silky voice sending shivers down her spine. "I am the head of this family. I'll have whatever happen whenever I want it too. And right now, I'm having some people call to make plans...So all you have to worry about is finding your dress. Have fun. Bye." And he hung up, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Tohru.

_'This...This is way too much!'_ Tohru mentally screamed as the phone slipped out of her hand. _'I'm helping with Kohana and Shigure's wedding! Akito makes our forced wedding official! Is already planning it! And wants me to pick out what I want! NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' _She then shot out of her seat and into the bathroom down the hall. She had hit her stress limit and knew it. Even Kohana could tell.

Inside the bathroom, Tohru had changed into her Zodiac, crying her eyes out as she did.

* * *

"So, Shigure-kun had to finish his manuscript?" Kohana asked, looking at her dinner, and wondering why Shigure wasn't there.

"Yes." Yuki replied. "Like always, he wants to finish it early and then torture his editor by saying he didn't finish...I don't see how she can put up with him..." Kohana giggled at his comment. Then it fell silent.

"Hey, Kohana..." Kyo said, breaking the silence around the table. "How's Tohru doing?"

"She's been in her Zodiac form ever since we came home..." Kohana sighed.

"Why?" Yuki asked. "What happened to her? What caused her to transform?"

"Well..." She began. "She's been real stressed out lately, and...She got a call from Akito today at the store...So, he must've said something to her..."

"Like what?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know..." Kohana responded.

_'Yeah, well I'm going to go and find out...' _Shigure thought as he stood by the doorway, listening in on the conversation as the three ate dinner.

So Shigure crept up stairs to Tohru's room.

* * *

_'I don't know what to do...' _Tohru thought crying, curled up in a ball in the middle her bed. _'I love Shigure but can't tell him, I'm getting married in little over a week, Akito's gone crazy, and I don't know what to do about it! I feel like I'm out of control in my life...My desicions are being made for me...This-!'_

"Tohru-kun?" Shigure's voice came, along with a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Do whatever you want..." Came Tohru's reply.

_'That's not like Tohru at all...'_ Shigure thought as he slid the door open.

When he poked his head in, he saw a silvery-brown wolf laying on the pink bed. She looked so upset. He could even see that the fur around her eyes was soaked in warm salty tears. Looking at her made him feel bad. It made him determined to try and cheer her up. So, trying to dispose of that bad feeling, he walked over and sat down next to Tohru.

"Bad day?" Shigure asked, scratching Tohru on the top of her head.

"The phrase 'bad day' would be an understatement..." Tohru replied, feeling comfortable with Shigure's petting.

"That bad?" He asked, not bothering to stop scratching her.

"Yeah..." She sighed in sadness.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked, looking in her steely blue eyes. "It will make you feel better if you talk about it. You know, get it out of your system."

She took a deep breath before she began. "At the store with Kohana-san...Akito called me...He asked me where I was, and I told him I was helping Kohana-san pick out her dress for the wedding...He told me that while I was there, I should pick mine out as well..."

Shigure's expression changed from intent listening and understanding, to surprise and shock. "You mean...You're preparing for this already? He's got the date ready and everything?"

"Yeah..." Tohru said. _'Unfortunately...'_

"So...When is it?" Shigure asked, a bit hesitantly.

"A week and a half from now..." Tohru replied. Shigure gave her a look that said 'that's too soon!'. "I told him it was too soon, but he did his whole little 'I'm the leader of this family' speech...He had people planning for him when I told him that...He just said have fun, and hung up..."

"No wonder you're like this..." Shigure said, now gently stroking her head. Tohru just gave a sarcastic snort of laughter and rolled her eyes. Shigure didn't know what else to say. "Hey, do you want some dinner?"

"No thanks..." Tohru responded. "I'm not hungry..."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I just want to be alone..." She replied, looking away.

"You sure?" Shigure asked, concerned about her.

"Yeah..." She said, still not looking at him. "I have alot to think about..."

"Okay..." He said, giving her one last scratch before standing. "If you need to talk or something, you know where to find me."

Tohru looked up to him, her eyes smiling at him. "Thank you, Shigure-san."

"It's no problem, Tohru-kun." Shigure said, heading towards the door.

As he opened the door, he stopped and took one last look at Tohru, a silvery-brown wolf, laying in the middle of a giant pink bed. He let the image of her burn into his memory before he shut the door.

Tohru looked at the closed door for a few minutes, making sure she didn't feel Shigure's presence still lingering around. As she started turning her head away, she had transformed back into her normal form.

"About time." She grumbled as she grabbed some clothes and put them on

When she finished, she stood in the middle of her room, looking around. When her gaze ventured to the window, she walked over to it.

She placed her hand on the window and looked out into the snowy forest in deep concentration, thinking a thought that no one ever thought she would think. _'Tonight...I'm doing it tonight...'_

"And I'm not backing out..." She said, her gaze turning into a stone one. "Not for anything in the world...Not even for him..."

Tonight was one of those strange winter nights, where it wasn't really all that cold, where storm clouds would gather over towns, threatening them with a storm. Tonight instead of snow, there would be a frosty rain.

Tonight was one of those nights, where anything could happen.

* * *

Shigure was walking out onto the porch for some fresh air. It was a nice, and misty night out, so it was quite peaceful. He had crammed himself in his office for nearly six hours, finishing his manusript. Everyone else in the house was sound asleep. But Shigure wanted to treat himself to a little freedom outside before letting his sleepiness win.

"Reading in the moonlight sounds nice." Shigure said to no one, a cloud of mist coming from his mouth as he spoke.

He snuck in for a minute to retrieve his paper, and snuck back out onto the porch. He sat down and made himself comfortable, opened the paper and started reading.

He read for almost an hour. There were few interesting things happening in the world around them, things like the usual local events. A car crash on the corner of Shinura street, a new park was being built for the local children, any burglaries in the area, and a boy saved his sister from drowning in a pool. That was the story that got Shigure stop reading and think for a minute.

_'A boy saves his sister from drowning in a pool? But it's the middle of winter! Who on earth would go swimming this time of yea-!' _He stopped when he heard a sound, one that sounded like something fell from high up. _'What the...?'_

So he set his paper to the side, and got up to inspect the sound.

He crept along the side of his house, preparing himself for anything that might happen. But what he saw when he rounded the corner was something that not even Yuki or Kyo could prepare themselves for.

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure asked, shock and surprise filling his voice. His dark eyes widened at the sight. Tohru was picking herself up off the ground, with two bags close by. That sound he heard, was Tohru jumping out of her window. "What are you doing!"

Tohru was just as shocked as Shigure was, but also very frightened. "Shi-Shigure-san!" She asked in surprise. _'Crap! He's not supposed to see me! I've got to run! And fast!'_

So Tohru yanked her gaze from Shigure, grabbed her bags, and bolted off into the the woods.

"Wait, Tohru-kun!" Shigure shouted, running after her into the woods. "Stop! What are you doing!"

Tohru didn't reply. She chose to ignore him and kept on running as if her life depended on it.

_'I don't wanna stop! I won't stop!'_ She thought, running past and dodging trees, logs, and large rocks that filled the area. _'I won't stop until I'm far away from here!'_

"Tohru-kun, stop!" Shigure shouted again, doing his best to try and keep up with her. "What are you doing!" Again, no response. "Tohru-kun, please! Just stop and talk to me!"

"No!" Tohru cried, tears starting to gather in her eyes as the misty rain started to pick up. "I'm not stopping! Never!"

"Tohru-kun, what's wron-! Tohru-kun!" He screamed as she jumped down a steep hill. "What are you doing!" He shouted, climbing down to see if she didn't hurt herself.

Once down there, he saw no sign of Tohru. He scrambled around for any type of clue. He saw a footprint that went off to the right, so without a second thought, he raced off in that direction. And ran for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

"Where...Is...She?" Shigure panted, stopping for a small break. It had been almost two hours since the chase began, and there was still no sign of Tohru. These woods were quite large, so she could be anywhere. And the freezing cold rain wasn't helping much either. He was nealy soaked, and was freezing to death. But he didn't care. He was so determined to find Tohru, that he would die to find her, and bring her back to safety.

"Coming back empty handed just won't cut it!" Shigure told himself, forcing his body to move again.

_'But...Why would Tohru want to run away?'_ Shigure mused, not really paying any attention to where he was going. _'I know she's been under alot of stress and all lately, but...It has to be serious, whatever it is...The curse...The changes in her personality...Being a real member of the Sohma's...The wedding...Akito...'_

"Akito!" Shigure said, slowing down a bit. "That has to be it! Ever since she got involved with him, she-!"

Shigure was cut off by a blood-curdling scream of pure terror. It scared him so much that once he stopped, he felt his body grow numb and weak on him. He knew the owner of that voice. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he didn't even feel himself walking again.

_'Please don't be! Please don't be!'_ He mentally chanted, slightly noticing that there was a clear area up ahead. And that was the scary thing.

End of chap.8!


	9. What It Takes To Make You See

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense

**Authors Notes: **Not much to say. Be prepared. **Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Neko-Yuff16**- If the last chapter almost brought you to tears, then you better break out your box of kleenex. This one will probably make you cry. Writing this almost made me cry.

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 9- What It Takes To Make You See

_"My, my...Do my eyes decive me, or is there a strange, young girl standing outside my house?"_

Memories of his moments with Tohru came racing into his mind.

_"Don't you just love her, Haa-san? My new housewife!"_

With each heavy step he took, memories of all kinds came back.

_"Well, Tohru-kun...Since we rarely ever get the opportunity, why don't we go out on a date?"_

Like the first night she spent at his home, where she was sick, and he had looked after her.

_"I...I lost my home again."_

_"You must be sad, then..."_

_"No...I know of more sadder things..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like not getting up and telling my mom 'be safe' on the day she died...I had a test...And I was up late studying for it...I slept in late...So I couldn't tell her to be safe...I always said it to her, but that morning...I didn't...And she never came home...I thought about quitting school, and getting a job, but...Mom said she never made it to high school...She always wanted to, though...She wanted me to be different from her, and have the life she never could...To tell her how it felt to have that diploma in my hands...It was that moment that I realized why she worked so hard...It was all for me...She sacrificed so much...And I couldn't even get up to say goodbye...Not even as she walked out the door...So at least high school...The high school my mother wanted me to attend...I want to graduate...That is my goal...So I can't lose...To a fever...Like...This..."_

Shigure's body was numb to the frosty rain that fell. He didn't notice himself getting any closer to where he was going. Didn't notice himself walking. His mind was so full of memories.

But they soon vanished as soon as they came.

He exited the last of the trees that bordered the clear area. If possible, his body went even number.

Laying in a large mass of blood and rain in the middle of a road, was Tohru, her body sprawled out in the middle of everything.

"O-oh my god..." Shigure stammered at the horrifying sight before him. He forced his body to move. "TOHRU!"

Shigure raced and knelt down by her side.

It was a nearly gruesome sight. Tohru was laying on her back, arms and legs spread everywhere. Covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and rain. Her once bright and kind eyes were now closed, a painful, and peaceful look upon her now mangled face.

"Tohru! Are you alright!" He shouted to her as he gently picked her up and scanned her body for any more damage. "C'mon, Tohru! Answer me! Please, for the love of god, answer me!" As he scanned her, and gently tried to shake her awake, he tried to figure out a way to get help. "Oh, god, what to do! What to do! What am I supposed to do!" He scanned the area around them. All he saw was Tohru's things strewn about, the bags ripped open when they where hit. There were clothes, small trinkets like hair brushes, ribbons, and..."Tohru's cell phone!" He cried as he reached for it. Once in his hands, he took a good look at it, only to make sure that it wasn't broken. He sighed in relief when he saw that nothing had happened to it. He carefully craddled Tohru with one arm, while he used the other to dial the emergency number, and hold it up to his ear. It felt as if the ringing went on forever as he waited for the voice on the other line.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" Came the voice of a woman on the other line.

"Oh, thank god!" Shigure said. "Uh, there's been an accident! Tohru's been hit by a car!"

"How bad, and where is the location of the accident?"

"Um, she's not looking too good..." Shigure admitted, even though he didn't want too. "Th-there's blood everywhere! She has cuts, and bruises, and...I'm on the old Hakumizu road! Now , please! Send some help!"

"Okay, sir, we have paramedics heading over right as we speak, so just sta-!"

"What! Hello!" Shigure said, getting frustrated. He looked down at the phone, and realized it had died on him. It had angered him because the operator on the other line could have told him what to do for Tohru, but on the other hand, he was happy that it had enough life left in it to make that one call.

In his frustration and anger, he threw the phone to the side and averted his attention to Tohru.

"Tohru, wake up! Please!" He said, his dark eyes starting to grow warm with tears that were threatening to escape. "Wake up! Please, wake up! Please! You can't die on us, Tohru! Wake up! Wake up...! Wake up...!" He cried, hugging her closer to him as he started to cry. But his crying didn't stop him from calling her name.

* * *

_'Where...Am I? Who's...Holding me? Why...Do I hurt so bad? And...I hear a voice...'_ Tohru thought, feeling great pain through out her body, as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Tohru-kun...!" Cried the voice again. She could feel him shaking as he cried with her in his arms. "Tohru-kun, please! Come back!"

_'His voice...Sounds familar...I have to...See his face...I need to..Open my eyes...'_ Tohru thought, trying her best to wake up and force her eyes open to see who was calling her name. _'My eyes...Are heavy...But I can't give up...'

* * *

_

"Tohru-kun...!" Shigure cried, cradling her in his arms, hoping for anything good to happen. He felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do, and did the only thing he could do: cry and hope to god that she woke up. "Tohru-kun, please! Wake up! Please, do it for-!"

"Shi..Gure-san..."

He stopped when he heard a small, pained voice, and felt a small, cold hand place itself on his cheek. He looked up and saw Tohru's steely blue eyes staring back at him, with a kind, hurt, loving, and painful look in them.

Shigure on the other hand, was near estatic when he saw her awake. "T-Tohru-kun?" He asked with a scared smile, carefully lifting her up to hug her. "A-are you okay?" He asked, gripping her tighter as he felt her small arms lift themselves up to try and return the hug.

"Th-this is...What I've always...Wanted..." Tohru forced out, trying not to wince as she kept her hold on Shigure. It hurt her a great deal to speak.

"What is, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked, smiling a little to see that she was responsive and okay.

"To hold you...Like I am now...And have you holding me...Just like you are now..." Tohru responded. She gripped the cloth of his kimono as hard as she could and started to cry. "I-I never th-thought it would...Take s-something like this...T-to make m-me...M-make me...Tell you..."

"Tell me what, Tohru-kun?" He asked, growing more frightened.

"That I love you..." She cried. Shigure on the other hand, was shocked.

"Wh-wha-what?" Shigure stammered, his heart racing.

"I-I love you so much, Shigure-san...!" Tohru cried. "So much that it hurts...! It hurt s-so bad to see y-you with Kohana...H-how you two would sh-show each other how much you c-cared...I-I didn't want t-that feeling of unrequited love...I-it hurt so much...So I r-ran away to try a-an' escape it...Look where it got us..."

"Tohru..." Shigure said, his eyes starting to stream with tears as so many new emotions filled him, ones that he never felt with Kohana.

"I'm dying...I-I can't help it..." Tohru said as she lowered herself to rest herself in Shigure's warm, and protecting arms. Shigure only grew sadder, and more afraid. "T-the things love can do, right?"

"Tohru-kun, please!" Shigure said, feeling so helpless and afraid.

"From...The very first time I met you..." She said, the look of love in her eyes growing deeper. "I-I knew there w-was something between us...I always t-thought it was because we were b-both year o-of the dog...B-but when you s-said that you and Kohana w-were getting married...Was when I realized...That I was in love...With you..."

"Tohru-kun, I..." Shigure choked, hearing the faint sound of the paramedics coming closer. "T-Tohru-kun, th-the ambulance is c-coming..." He tried smiling. "E-everything's gonna be okay now..."

"Shigure..." Tohru said, in exassperated breaths. "Remember that...I love you..."

"T-Tohru-kun?" He asked, voice shaking beyond belief as he looked at her pale, tired, and bloody face.

"Sayonara...Shigure-kun..." Tohru whispered, slowly closing her eyes as the ambulance pulled up, the paramedics jumping out and getting the items they needed for Tohru.

As they raced for their supplies, Shigure sat in a daze, thinking about Tohru and Kohana. He loved them both, but who did he love more? He thought about previous incidents. Once, while out on a date with Kohana, she had talked to another male, but Shigure never felt the urge to induce physicall pain on him, where as when Akito kissed Tohru, he wanted to punch his lights out. Whenever he saw Kohana, he never felt fluttery, or have random emotion changes. With Tohru, he did everytime he was around her. And between the two, whenever they were in the same room, he always wanted to be near Tohru. And along with the many other things like staying by Tohru's bedside day and night when she as transformed into a Sohma, was just enough to make him notice slightly what he felt for her.

"Lift her carefully!" Said one of the paramedics, holding onto the stretcher as his other two members lifted the mangled girl out of Shigure's arms. Shigure sat in a daze, unaware of what was going on around him.

"Sir? Sir!" Said one of the paramedics, shaking Shigure's shoulder. "Would you like to come with us? We need to make sure you're not getting a fever in this weather."

"U-um...Y-yeah..." Shigure stammered, almost as if he wasn't paying attention as the paramedic helped him up and to the ambulance.

Walking to the ambulance, Shigure pondered on his emotions for Tohru. He thought he loved her like she loved him, but his mind was racing with so many thoughts that it was almost impossible to think.

But what made him realize was the words the paramedic said when she was loaded into the ambulance.

"Her heart's stopped! She's not breathing!"

End of chap. 9! I could've been evil and sadistic and made you wait a month before posting this, but because my spirits were lifted a bit, I decided to give it to you now. So, what do you thinks gonna happen? Will Tohru die, leaving Shigure with his true feelings by himself? Or will everything turn out alright? You'll have to wait until chapter 10!


	10. Of Life, Love, And Death

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense

**Authors Notes: **I think I'm nearing the end of this story. That's kinda sad cause I love writing this. **Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 10- Of Life, Love, And Death

It was 4:37 in the Shigure Sohma house, very early. You'd think that no one would be up this early, but someone was.

Yuki Sohma was wide awake and wandering around the house, making his way into the kitchen for a drink. He had awoken close to an hour earlier and couldn't sleep since. So he figured why try and fight it, and just got up.

Once he poured himself a glass of water, he sat down where the living room and switched on the T.V. But he didn't really watch it. He had awoken with a strong feeling that something was horribly wrong, and kept thinking about it, from the time he woke up, to the time he had turned on the television.

_'God, this feeling has been bugging me for a long time!'_ Yuki thought, rubbing his violet eyes. _'But what could be wrong? Something with the wedding? Or-!'_

The sound of the phone in the hall had broken his thoughts, making him get up and race to the phone so that it wouldn't wake up the rest of the inhabitants of the house.

A few seconds later, he had picked it up and spoke into it. "Hello, Sohma residance?"

"Y-Yuki?" Came a scared, and almost souless voice.

"Shigure...?" Yuki replied, giving a look of concentration and confusion. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, i-it's me, Yuki." Shigure replied.

"Where are you?" Yuki asked, noticing the shakiness of his cousins voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm...In the hospital right now..." Shigure responed. He sounded like he didn't want to say anything.

Yuki's eyes widened. "The hospital! Why! What happened!"

"There w-was..." He stammered, crumbling as he spoke.

"There was what, Shigure?" Yuki asked carefully. He could hear whimpering on the other end of the line. "Shigure?"

"There was an accident!" Shigure cried, startling Yuki a bit. "Tohru-kun was hit by a car!"

"Wh-wh-wha?" Yuki stammered breathlessly, knowing this was the feeling he had since he woke up.

"She's in the operating room right now, trying to be kept alive! She's dying, Yuki..." Shigure cried, sounding if all hope was lost. "She's dying and I don't know what to do...I'm so scared...I'm the reason she's dying right now...And I can't do anything to help her...! I can't help her...I feel so useless...!"

"Shigure, calm down!" Yuki said, trying to calm himself too. "Shigure, I want you to tell me where you are. Can you do that?"

"I..." Came the meek reply. "I'm at Tokyo General Hospital...Being treated for fever..."

"What room?" Yuki asked.

"Um...507...Floor six..." Shigure responded as calmly as he could.

"Okay, Shigure, don't worry, Kohana, Kyo, and I will be there soon, okay?" Yuki said.

"Y-yeah...Okay..." Shigure replied.

"Okay." Yuki replied, hanging up the phone, and digesting what he just heard. Then he turned away and ran up the stairs.

"KYO! KOHANA!"

* * *

"SHIGURE!"

"SHIGURE-KUN!"

Was what hospital staff and patients alike could hear as nealy the entire Sohma family, minus Akito, came running down the halls. The original two had been quadrupalled to all of the Juunishi, and by a simple telephone call.

"Yuki-kun, what room!" Kohana asked.

"507!" Yuki replied.

"Hey, there it is!" Momiji exclaimed, pointing to the last room in the hall.

So all of the Sohma's raced to the end of the hall and into the room, where they found nurses hovering around a sleeping Shigure. Everyone was rather shocked to see him sleeping, but Kohana was pretty terrified.

"Wh-what happened to Shigure-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

"We sedated him, dear." One nurse replied, throwing some medical things away.

"What for?" Kagura asked, a bit nervous. "Why would Shii-chan need that?"

"He started to go hysterical." The other replied.

"Hysterical?" Ritsu asked, his timid voice shaking.

"From what?" Hatsuharu asked.

"He asked about the condition of a girl he came in with." She replied. Everyone of the Sohma's paled. They knew exactly who she was refering too.

"Y...You mean...Tohru-nee-chan?" Kisa asked, her golden eyes misting over with warm salty, tears.

"Yes, I belive her name was Tohru." The nurse said. "We said we didn't know right at the moment. He started to panic to the point in which he threatened to go find the room she was in just to see her. We kept trying to calm him down, but he kept trying to get up. He kept saying that he had something important to tell her, and that this may be his only chance while she's still alive."

Everyone felt sick at what she had just said. Then Rin, of all people, asked the question that was on everyones mind, but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Tohru...What happened to her?" Rin asked, her dark eyes fixated on Shigure. "How exactly is she? Will she...?" Rin didn't finish her last question, but everyone knew what she was planning on saying.

"Tohru-san was hit by a car." The nurse replied, her response earning some shocked expressions and gasps of disbelief. "She wasn't breathing when she came in. She has alot of external injuries and internal injuries. And she's lost quite a bit of blood. Before she went into the operating room, the doctor said she had a 15 percent chance, and that's being optomistic."

This was the breaking point for some of the Sohmas. Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura had broken out into tears. Haru, Ritsu, Hatori, Rin, and Ayame had turned away. Hiro had wrapped his arms around the crying Kisa. Kyo looked down with his body shaking, and fists clenched tight, while Yuki just left the room, growing sick at the upsetting news.

"I'm sorry." The nurse said as she left the room, leaving the family to deal with the rather unfortuante event together.

_

* * *

'It's been over five hours since we came here...' Yuki thought, looking up at the clock in the waiting room for the millionth time. __'Shigure's still sleeping, and Tohru-kun...Only God knows know...'_ Yuki thought, looking up at the clock in the waiting room for the millionth time. 

The entire Sohma family had left Shigure's room and went out into the waiting room to wait out their nightmare. Every second seemed like a minute. Everyminute seemed like an hour. And every hour seemed like a day. The time seemed to stop. Every second felt like another day.

* * *

But for Shigure, it felt as if time had stopped all together for him.

He had woken up a little while earlier, but he still got no news of Tohru and her condition. He was still a bit dazed from the medication, but he had chose not to think about Tohru and her possible death. He had another important thing to worry about.

_'Who do I really love? Tohru, or Kohana?'_ He thought, contemplating on every single detail he could think of.

He had compared every small feeling he shared between Kohana to every small feeling he shared between Tohru.

It didn't take much time or work to think about it. Everything with Kohana was little to none, but as for Tohru, everything made his heart race. Her actions, her voice, the way she had a smile on her face no matter what she did. He always had to resist the urge to go over and scoop her up into his arms. With Kohana, it was always dull. She never brought the light into the room quite like Tohru did.

So the most obvious choice?

_'It's Tohru that I love.'_

* * *

"Clean up." Miroshu-sensei, a female doctor ordered as she started to remove her operating gear. "I'll go and inform her family of what happened."

"Yes, ma'am." The nurse replied, getting things in order and ready to wheel Tohru out of the room, as another one covered her up.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sohma-san?" Miroshu asked as she came into Shigure's room. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Shigure's head automatically went her way as she stood infront of his bed. "Y-yes."

"I'm the doctor that performed the surgery on the young woman you came in with, Tohru Sohma-san." She said.

"Tohru!" Shigure blurted out, eyes wide with hope and fear. "How is she!"

"That's what I came in to tell you." Miroshu replied, explaining what happened while Shigure was all ears.

* * *

Hatori went into Shigure's room to see if he had woken up yet. He was worried sitting inside the waiting room and wanted to find out anything that he could.

But when he was a few feet away from the door, a doctor had come out. Hatori felt his stomach flip-flop as he froze in the hallway. _'Maybe it's about Tohru!'_ So he quickly walked the last few feet and opened the door.

He looked in and over to the bed.

_'Of course it had something to do with Tohru...'_

Because Shigure was crying.

End of ch. 10! Mwuahahahaha! A cliffie! Sorry it took so long to update! Please don't hate me! Alot of bad crap happened in life! But everything's better now, so expect more updates soon!


	11. Newfound Love And Newfound Hate

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is (c) to the great Takaya Natsuki-sama. Not KrimzenAngel...She only wishes it was.

**Summary:** For Tohru to realize her feelings for Shigure, he got engaged. But for Shigure, it was far worse than anyone could've ever imagined...(Shigure/Tohru)

**Genres: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for your great reviews! Sorry it took so long for the update! Since I haven't updated in over a year or so, it's kinda weird, so please bear with it. **Also, possible future OOC-ness, especially for Tohru!** Read on!

**Whatever It Takes  
**Chapter 11- Newfound Love And Newfound Hate

Hatori went into Shigure's room to see if he had woken up yet. He was worried sitting inside the waiting room and wanted to find out anything that he could.

But when he was a few feet away from the door, a doctor had come out. Hatori felt his stomach flip-flop as he froze in the hallway. _'Maybe it's about Tohru!'_ So he quickly walked the last few feet and opened the door.

He looked in and over to the bed.

_'Of course it had something to do with Tohru...'_

Because Shigure was crying.

Hatori just leaned against the door, covering his mouth, hoping it would contain that horrible sick feeling he had just received seeing Shigure.

"Sh-Shigure..." Hatori said, his voice slightly muffled by his hand. "Tohru-kun...She's dead...Isn't she...?"

"No, Ha'ri..." Shigure replied lifting his face from his hands to reveal a smiling face stained in tears. "She's alive! She made it through the operation!"

"Sh-Shigure, are you serious?!" Hatori asked in shock, taking his hand away from his mouth.

"She's okay!" Shigure laughed a great deal of relief. "She'll be okay!"

Hatori let out a great sigh of relief. For the longest few seconds of his life, he thought Shigure was going to tell him something he didn't want to hear. "Shigure, I'm going to go and tell everyone else!" He said as he quickly made his way out of the door. Shigure just sighed a great sigh of relief.

_'And I'm going to go and see Tohru-kun...' _Shigure thought as he got out of his bed.

* * *

_'Nnnhh...Where am I? It's so bright in here...Is this Heaven? Uh...! No...I can't be dead...'_

"It still hurts too much..." Tohru forced out as she slowly opened her tired blue eyes. "Both in my body and my heart..."

Tohru tried to sit up, but the stabbing pain she felt in her abdomen told her 'no'. She let out a cry of pain and fell back down onto her bed. "Itai...I guess...Sitting up will just have to wait..." She groaned.

_' Which is too bad...I still wanna get out of here...Just far, far away from here...Where I'll never have to see him ever again...'_

_

* * *

_

"Sohma Tohru?" A nurse asked as Shigure stood in front of the desk of the recovery ward of the ICU.

"Yes, can you please tell me what room she's in?" Shigure asked. _'Please! I really need to see her!'_

"I'm sorry Sohma-san, but no one but medical staff is allowed in for the next few days." She told Shigure. His face fell.

"What?! Why?!" He asked, stepping foward. "Please, I need to see her!"

"I'm sorry, sir." The nurse said. "Try coming back later this week. You can see her then."

"NO!" Shigure, voiced raised and earning himself some stares to go with it, said. "I won't wait another few days! I've waited almost two years to say this to her and I'm not letting some 'by-the-book' nurse keep me from seeing her! Now either tell me what room she's in, or I'll go and find it myself!"

"Sohma-san, she needs her rest!" The nurse retorted. "You can't go in there! This is the most important time after her operation! And she's emotionally unstable!! We can't run the risk of you upsetting her! Doing that now could kill her!"

"I don't-! K...kill her...?" He began, but stopped as the information sunk in. "Wh...what do you mean...kill her?"

"Her injuries were that servere." The nurse said. "And her operation was that delicate. If you went in there and said something that upset her right now-!"

"Her internal stitches could rupture and make her bleed to death on the inside." A deep male voice finished. Shigure turned around quickly, only to find Hatori standing behind him.

"Ha...Hatori...!" Shigure stammered. "What...what are you doing here?!"

"I think the question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Hatori asked. Shigure was still to stunned to speak. "Now, lets get you back to your room. All this excitement isn't good for your fever. The last thing we want is for it to raise up again." So Hatori grabbed one of his shoulders, and turned Shigure around so he could walk back down to the elevators and onto his floor. "I'm sorry, nurse. He's one of my more troublesome patients."

"It's alright, Sohma-sensei." She smiled.

"Now, Shigure, let's get back to your room." Hatori whispered.

"Hatori, how does she know you?" Shigure whispered back.

"I work here on occasion." He replied. Shigure gave him a questioning look. "I'm like a subsitute doctor. Ever wonder why I take an occasional day away from the estate? Or how I managed to supply Tohru with her medication while she was comatose? It's to come here and help out, and get supplies."

"Oh, I get it..." Shigure said, a little dazed.

"Hmm? Shigure, what's the matter?" Hatori asked, noticing the tone of Shigure's voice and looking over. "You're looking rather pale..."

"I'm not feeling too good at the moment..." Shigure responded, starting to cough a little.

"Well, that's what you get for getting yourself worked up." Hatori replied, not worrying about the now nauseated Shigure next to him, pressing the button to the elevator. "Now let's get you back to your room."

"Yeah..." Came Shigure's spiritless reply. Hatori looked at him and noticed that his face was lined with sadness, even as he stepped into the elevator and leaned against the walls for support.

"You know..." Hatori said, breaking the silence, "You shouldn't worry about this whole thing. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah..." Came the same dull reply as he started slipping down the wall.

"Shigure..." Hatori asked, starting to think there was something more to Shigure's dullness than a fever. "What's wrong?" Shigure didn't even shift his gaze as he answered.

"You wouldn't understand..."

* * *

"Hey, I'm really starting to worry...!" Kohana said, looking more worried by the minute. She came to check up on Shigure, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I mean, where could have gone off too?!"

"Kohana, calm down." Kagura coaxed, just as worried as she was. "I'm sure Shii-chan's alright."

"Y-yeah..." She relpied, looking down.

"Kohana-san, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go and look, okay?" Yuki asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." Kohana smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked out the door.

"You know, he might've gone to see Tohru." Kyo suggested.

"True." Rin said. "After Hatori came to tell us, we came in here and he was gone. That's the best opti-!"

"Shigure-kun!!" Kohana said loudly as Yuki suddenly opened the door and helped a passed out Shigure back to his bed. "Shigure, are you alright?!"

Kohana didn't get an answer. Shigure out cold and was so pale he looked dead.

"SHIGURE!!!" She screamed, trying to hold him, and starting to cry hysterically.

"Rin! Kagura!" Yuki shouted. "Take Kohana-san and get her out of here!!" Rin and Kagura did as they were told and took the panicked Kohana out to calm her down.

_'This isn't good...! He can't be that sick!!'_ Hatori thought as he helped lay Shigure down and pressed the call button for the nurse. It was only a few seconds later that she arrived.

"Hatori-san, what is it?" The nurse, Yuna asked as she saw him and Yuki shift Shigure's lifeless body into the middle of the bed.

"Something's very wrong with him." Hatori replied. "He passed out in the elevator on the way back from the intesive care unit. I know he's pretty anemic from the bad weather he was picked up in, but he shouldn't be this bad."

"I'll get a blood sample and see what's going on." She said as she pulled a syringe and some viles out of a drawer. "There may be a serious underlying issue."

"Yuki, Kyo." Hatori asked, looking towards the two teens. "Has Shigure been any different the past few days, aside from all the wedding things?"

"Well..." Yuki said, a thoughtful expression lining his face.

"He's been sleeping more lately." Kyo stated.

"Yeah, actually he has." Yuki agreed. "But I just thought it was laziness."

"Sleeping more?" Hatori questioned. "There could be alot of things wrong with him then..."

"Don't worry Hatori-san." Yuna said. "We'll do all the proper tests for him. I'll take these and make them a priority, alright?"

"Thank you, Yuna." He replied as she left the room.

"It'll be about an hour and a half before the results come back." She added.

And so began the longest hour and a half the Sohma's had ever waited through.

* * *

"Well, the results of his blood tests are back." Hatori declared, earning anxious looks from everyone.

"S-so...What is it?" Kohana fearfully asked. "Wh-what's wrong with Shigure-kun?"

"He has mononucleosis." He replied. Many of the Sohmas gave a questioning look. "It's a sleeping virus. And the only cure is to just let him sleep it off, so he won't be awake much for the next week or so."

"That...That's all...?" Kohana asked, letting out breath of relief. "He's gonna be fine?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." Hatori smiled, making Kohana and the others feel so much better. _'Actuallly, I think this is a good thing. Maybe he'll be more calm when I tell him about Tohru and how she's doing...'_

"What is it, Hari?" Momiji asked, noticing Hatori in thinking mode.

"Nothing, Momiji." He said. "I'm going to check up on Tohru-kun. Why don't you guys go on home and get some sleep."

"But I wanna see Nee-chan!!" Kisa said, jumping up and grabbing Hatori's coat, her eyes watering.

"You can in a few days, Kisa." He said, patting her head. "Her accident was very bad and she needs some time to rest. But, I can tell her you said 'hello', is that okay?"

Kisa sniffled, "I guess so..."

"Alright, now go home and get some sleep." Hatori said, taking the girls' hand and placing it in Hiro's. They all started shuffling out the door until Hatori stopped them. "One more thing; nobody is to tell Akito about any of this. If he even suspects anything, Tohru-kun has the flu, am I clear?"

A clear chorus of yes was heard through the group. Hatori nodded at them and went towards the elevators.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Good morning, Sohma-chan." A nurse greeted as she walked into Tohru's room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Morning, Kaori." Tohru greeted. "I'm still sore, but I feel alot better." A day earlier, her doctor said she was well enough to leave the intesive care unit and go to a much quieter and calmer recovery ward of the hospital. She started walking the hallways the day before, hoping that Shigure was on the same floor as she was and if she could catch a glance at him, despite her decision.

"Are you ready for a visitor this early?" Kaori asked.

"Visitor? Who is it?" Tohru asked.

"Sohma Hatori-san." She replied. "I belive he's your family doctor."

"Yes!! Let him in!!" Tohru nearly shouted. There were some important things she needed to ask.

"Alright, I'll go get him for you." Kaori replied. A few minutes later, Hatori walked in.

"Hatori-san!!" Tohru beamed, feeling relived at the sight of him. "How's Shigure-kun!? What happened?!! Please tell me Akito doesn't know about this!!"

"Hey, calm down, calm down." Hatori smiled, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "Well, despite the major and painfull surgery you were in, I'm glad to see you back to your normal self."

Tohru looked down at her hands for a good minute before she worked up the courage to ask Hatori about what happened to her. "Ha-Hatori-san...What exactly happened to me? I don't quite remember..."

"Well..." Hatori began. "How you got there is something only you and Shigure know, but you know that old road by the house that no one ever uses?" Tohru nodded. "You somehow ended up there...But as you crossed it, you were hit by a car." Tohrus' eyes widened for a second and she looked down at her hands agian.

"I did remember bright lights..." She said softly. "Oh! What about Akito? Does he know about this?!"

"I told him you were in the hospital, but for a very bad case of influenza." Hatori said.

"Oh, thank you, Hatori-san!" She sighed. Then things grew deafeningly silent.

"Shigure saved you." He said after a minute. Tohru looked up in surprise. "He said he followed you and used your cell to call an ambulance. He was pretty shaken up about the whole thing. I think the thought that you might've died terrified him."

"Mmm...How...How is Shigure-kun?" Tohru forced out.

"He had a sleeping virus." Hatori replied. "He's getting over it." He added, noticing Tohru look absolutely terrified that he might be sick. "He actually contracted it before any of this even happened. It's not fatal, but we kept him here because he's been pretty unstable after the whole accident. He really wants to see you."

Tohru remained silent.

"What about you, Tohru-kun?" He asked. "Do you want to see him?"

She hesitated. "...I don't know anymore..."

* * *

"Shigure, are you sure you feel up to this?" Yuki asked as he helped a sleepy-looking Shigure to Tohru's room. He skipped school to see how he was doing and for moral support for Kohana.

"Absolutely." Shigure answered. "I just need to see her and talk to her."

"Well, you can." Yuki said. "She's in this room right here. Are you ready for this?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's just...All the bandages and cuts and bruises..." Yuki said. "It's hard to look at..."

"Don't worry, Yuki." Shigure smiled. "And thank you." He said as he entered the room, automatically seeing Tohru's face looking back at him, and not even noticing Hatori with her.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at him.

"Oh, Tohru-kun!!" Shigure said, to relived to see her awake to notice the malice in her so called greeting. He ran over to her bedside and embraced her. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!! You don't know how scared I was!"

"Don't touch me!!" She demanded, shoving Shigure away from her. "Just get away from me!!"

Hatori was to shocked to say or do anything, but Shigure didn't like what was going on. "Tohru-kun, what's-"

"I said get away!!" She screamed, getting on her knees to be more face-to-face with Shigure, looking like she was about to hit him. " I don't want to see you anymore!!"

"Tohru, listen, I need to tell you something!!" Shigure said, grabbing her wrists in an attempt to keep her from hitting him.

"I don't want to hear it!!" Tohru said, her eyes tearing up as she struggled to free herself.

"Tohru, listen, I thought alot about this-! He started.

"NO!" She screamed. "I don't wanna hear anything you have to say!!!"

"Tohru, look, I love you!!" Shigure shouted, obviously catching her attention. "I love you and I don't want to loose you like I almost did!!"

"...No you don't." She said, her voice dripping with hate. "You love Kohana, not me!!"

"Didn't you tell me you loved me too?!" Shigure asked, still struggling with a fighting Tohru.

"I thought I did!!" She seethed. "But I guess I thought wrong!!"

Shigure was starting to become frustrated. "Tohru, liste-"

"NO!!!" Tohru screamed, breaking one hand free and slapping Shigure with it. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, SO WHY SHOULD I LOVE YOU?!?!"

"That's enough!!" Hatori said, finally done with their fighting, taking Shigure out of the room and leaving Tohru alone to calm down. Out in the hallway, Shigure slid down the wall and onto the floor and Hatori stood there trying to make sense of what he just witnessed. "Okay, I don't know what happened between you two, but- Shigure?" He asked, noticing a few stray tears fall down his emotionless face. "What's wrong?"

"What have I done? She hates me..."

* * *

End of Ch. 11

I'm sorry for being such a slacker!! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the next update will be much sooner.

So what happens when Akito decides to pay Tohru a visit at the hospital, learning about the accident in the process? What'll happen to Tohru and Shigure?


End file.
